Behind the Ice Queen
by TheLossOfWhatUsedToBe
Summary: Bella is Forks 'It' Girl.But it's all just a facade.Inside she's shy and not self obsessed like everyone thinks she should be.When the new kids come, will they see through it and be let into her life? Warning: Lil' bit of Phil bashing. E/B R
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my first Twilight fanfic so don't blame me if it's bad lol. I've read a couple of other peoples work and think there's loads of awesome writers on here. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Bella was everything every other girl wanted to be and every guy wanted her. But inside she wasn't who people took her for. She lives this facade because then nobody will know what she's really like and she can live her life detached from everyone, the way she likes it.. When the new kids show up, one of them see's something in her that nobody else can. And she doesn't like it. She's worked too hard to hide her real self behind the queen bee bitch exterior. Can she shake off this unwanted person or will he draw her into his life for good....**

3rd Person POV

She was the most popular girl in Forks high. Every girl envied her, and every guy was hot for her.

But not the real her.

The Bella that people knew was super hot, sassy Isabella. The girl with an ice heart. Her 'friends' were Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben. It was safe to say she hated them all apart from Angela and Ben.

This was not the life she wanted, but it would have to do. She didn't want these people to know the real her. The y wouldn't understand anyway.

Bella POV

Stupid people, stupid Forks and stupid life. Yes it's true; I was the girl who had everything. I was popular and had money. I had boys throwing themselves at me and girls around me were green with envy, but this isn't what I wanted.

When I first arrived in Forks I was shy, quiet and wanted to keep to myself. It shocked me when i came to school and every single guy would undress me with their eyes. In Arizona I wasn't exactly popular. I was soon dragged into my group of friends and they kind of just stuck. I wasn't a bitch, and I wasn't cold hearted. And most importantly I wasn't cool or beautiful. But these people in this foreign little town seemed to think I was all that. And they LIKED me for it.

I soon found out that my new group of friends were considered about as cool as you could get in Forks High. I knew that Jessica and Lauren only wanted me in their group because it made them seem popular. Basically to put it to you straight: My name is Isabella Swan and I am Forks' 'It Girl'. Welcome to my pathetic life.

**Ok, so I know it's only short but I just wanted to get the whole idea out that although Bella is this popular girl that everybody loves, inside she's not as brash and queen bee-ish as she comes across. I know it's not a good start but I can assure you I've got a good plot lined up and please review if you would like me to put up the next part.**

**Love you all**

**xXmajortwilighterXx**


	2. It's only monday

**Ok so here is chapter one. I thought I better actually put up a proper chapter so people weren't thinking, 'is that it? Where's the story?'**

**So anyway, here goes...**

**Song playlist: Freeze – Jordin sparks (It's not got any relevance really but i love the song ans was listening to it while writing the chapter. Plus sort of think it fits well with the idea of Bella and Edward first seeing each other. You'll see)**

Behind the Ice Queen

BPOV

Another dreary day in Forks. No change there. I force myself out of bed and go into the bathroom to follow my morning ritual. I wash my face, drag a brush through my hair and brush my teeth. I look at my reflection. Nothing special. But my school don't seem to think that. All the guys drawl on about how I'm the most beautiful girl they've ever seen, and all the girls complement me on my flawless complexion and 'natural beauty'. Pfft.

You can see jealousy swimming in their eyes though I don't know why. Well, I'm being rather harsh. Not all the girls are like that. Angela, the closest thing to a best friend I have, and a girl called Nessie who has recently joined our school are rather nice. There's no malice in their ways and they seem really down to earth. Now I know you probably thinking _if you're not a bitch and all the trimmings then why do you continue to act along with it like you are? _Simple answer...It's easier.

I've never been one to make a big show of things and when I first came to this school the label was immediately slapped on me. People practically bow down in front of me and everyone wants to be my friend. And as much as I'm ashamed to admit it, after two years of the facade, I'm starting to just be like it. I could never be malicious like Lauren, or self obsessed like Jessica but I've come to accept that I'll always be looked upon like this and will always be who they think I am.

I throw on my favourite pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a simple lengthy top that ends just above the thigh. I snake my arms into my designer jacket and push my feet into a simple pair of black pumps. I run downstairs giving my dad a kiss on the head as I go, and leave the house heading towards my car. I have a dark metallic grey Corvette which is my prized possession. I don't like flashy, expensive things but I make an exception at my car. I have a lot of money thanks to my constant income from my mother and step dad. Phil, my mother's new husband, has finally made a break with his baseball and gets quite a hefty pack check every month. My mum regularly sends me money to 'help me along'. It's unnecessary but she won't listen when I tell her not to bother.

I wake my way to school with the heaters on full blast. Now I'll admit, I'm no angel. Since I had to keep up with this act to get along in life, I got into a bit of trouble now and then. I used my sarky attitude towards my teachers, and got a good few detentions to stay in character. But I got into a lot more trouble out of school. Me and the girls would head down to the rez every so often and meet up with my friend Jake and his Quileute friends. Jake had started dating Nessie within a week of her coming here and they were the best matched pair I'd ever seen. He was devoted to her and would way on her hand and foot. She in return was completely in love with him and you could see a spark in their eyes whenever they were together or talking about each other. Jake was probably the person I'd call my best friend and we got on like a house on fire. He did harbour a little crush on me when I first came here but as soon as Nessie showed up that soon flew away and that suited me fine. Now, me and Jake could get along great without there being an awkwardness.

I arrived at the school and swiftly pulled into the lot and into an empty space. With seconds my ever so faithful friends (insert sarcasm here) were at my car door waiting for me to exit. I clambered out of the car unceremoniously due to my lack of grace and always present klutziness, and joined my friends.

"Oh my god! Bella you look gorgeous today!" Lauren squealed in my ear. Such a suck up. It was her birthday and she was probably hoping if she was nice she'd get a very expensive present. She should be so lucky.

"Thanks Lauren, but I don't really look any different than I do on any other day" I muttered as I headed towards to school doors. I entered my Geometry class, which I had with Lauren, Jessica and Mike. Just my day I internally grumbled to myself.

The class went by in a daze and before I knew it, the bell rang for lunch. Lauren and Jessica ran off quickly to get to the Cafeteria first. It was the same every day. The got there first making a grand entrance. All the school would be silent and give them their undivided attention like they were Queens. Lauren loved to imagine herself as the ring leader in our group and would use any chance she got to play the part. No one would a muscle and nobody dare walk past them at the door to enter in front of them. It really was like they were royalty. Of course that's when I enter.

EPOV

The first day at the new school wasn't going great. I was bored beyond recognition and was only too happy when lunch bell rang. Me, Emmett and Alice, my brother and sister, entered the cafeteria with Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were twins and our best friends for as long as I could remember. There parent's and our parents were like best friends too, as well as our mothers being business partners. So every time they started a new project, both our families would up and leave to where ever the mothers wanted to go. Our fathers were well and truly whipped. As for my friends, well, Rosalie and Emmett were a thing and so were Alice and Jasper. That left me. The fifth wheel. I hated it but knew that my friends and family were happy so didn't resent them for it.

Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts the door swung open with a crash and there stood two girls pulling unrealistic poses. They were obviously working towards the super model look but failed dismally. They looked more like a couple of prostitutes with too much make up and ridiculous clothing on. The whole room went silent and nobody moved an inch. People who were stood at the wide entrance door didn't even attempt to get past then despite the obvious room. It was like they whole school was controlled by these girls.

"Urgh not Cinderella's ugly sisters! I had the great pleasure of bumping into them in my second period. The skanky blonde one is a right cow! Thinks she fucking owns the school" Rosalie fumed form besides me. It was obvious that these girls were obviously the popular ones in the school and form the looks of it; the blonde one was the Queen bee. Pathetic.

They were shooting people with looks that stated 'Bow down before me now'. And I had a sudden urge to throw something at their heads. The next thing that happened shock me. Another girl entered the room form behind them. The first reason I was shocked was because she actually dared to walk past the skanks and she didn't even bash an eye lid. The second, was that she had very beautiful eye lids. She wasn't a girl. She was a goddess. Her amazing mahogany hair swung down over her shoulders in soft ringlets and her gorgeous brown orbs oozed out sex appeal. Within seconds I was in love and I suddenly felt a strong fear for her of what the skanks would do to her for simply brushing them off and ignoring their obvious 'rules'. Ok, so there was a third thing that shocked me. She tilted her head to the side and shot the skanks a look that said 'stop fucking about'. The girls quickly shook themselves up and fell into step behind the goddess following her like minions. So they weren't the ring leaders. They were just acting before the real Queen arrived. I know in that instant that I should have dropped all adoration feeling for this piece of beauty before me, but I had a gut feeling that there was something about her different to the girls that thought so highly of themselves. It was obvious now that she was definitely the one who was in charge around here and the whole atmosphere in the cafeteria changed. It went from tense to envy and soon everyone was making either goo-goo eyes at the goddess (all the male species) or envious stares of worship (the female species).

"That's Isabella Swan. The real Queen bee. I haven't really met her yet but from the reaction in this room I'm betting she's a stuck up piece of tart that thinks too highly of herself and owns one too many mirrors" Rosalie bitched.

"You mean like you?" Jasper quipped to his twin. She picked up a chip and lobbed it at his head.

"I am not like that!" She exclaimed. All the table burst into laughter.

"I know Rose. I was only joking" Jasper laughed. Rosalie let out a small smile at her brother. She was very beautiful; I would admit that. Just not my type. With her golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she was definitely a picture of beauty but not really someone I would go for.

My attention turned back to the goddess from before and admired her natural beauty.

"Oh god Edward! Not you too! You've got the exact same expression on your face as the dim wits over there. Please don't fall for that obsessed bitch over there" Alice stated to me when she caught my line of sight.

"How do you know what she's like is none of you have ever met her?" I shot back, rather annoyed that they were already judging this angel before they knew her.

"Edward. She's the Queen bee. They're all the same. And she's mates with the wanna be hookers over there" Alice quipped. I knew what they meant. We'd moved around a lot and there was always the same group of popular people in each school and the ring leader was always a stuck up bitch who loved herself. But I found it almost impossible to see this goddess like that. I remembered what Rose had said she was called. _Isabella...'Beautiful'. _I let her name repeat in my head.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and I watched as my angel stood up to move. She'd been sat on her own at one end of their table, ignoring any of her friends as they attempted to make conversation with her, or hit on her in the boys case. Just as she turned around to walk out her eyes caught mine staring at her. I was embarrassed and just about to look down when I realise she was staring back. Her eyebrow quirked upwards, and she still looked unbelievably stunning. I must've been gawking by now, and after what felt like a lifetime of staring she finally shook her head slightly and turned on her heel to make her way out.

Just great. I'd never gawped at a girl before. It wasn't me. I wasn't interested in pathetic high school girls that threw themselves at me but for some reason, this amazing girl. No, she was a woman/ This amazing woman had me hooked on her after one look. I needed to get my head sorted out. I was going soft.

As much as part of me was hoping that I didn't bump into her for a while, due to embarrassment, the greater part of me was begging to catch a glimpse of her perfection again.

I'm doomed. And its only Monday.

**Ok so there's my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to get another chapter up straight away. Next chapter we'll have Bella's view of when they first see each other. Reviews equal a very happy and hyper me. And a happy and hyper me equals lots more writing.**

**Love you all.**

**xXmajortwilighterXx**


	3. Beginning to hate tuesdays

**Hey, thanks to anyone that reviewed or added this story to their alerts/favourites.**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**xXmajortwilighterXx**

**BPOV**

Oh god!! This is not my week. Well, start of the week. It's only the second day in and I'm dreading it already. Yesterday was so not cool. The new kids had arrived and I was caught ogling the Adonis. By Adonis himself.

There were five of them. Three boys, all insanely attractive, and two girls. One of which looked like she had took a wrong turn on the highway and should really be in a modelling agencies right now. Basically, she was too beautiful to be in Forks. And the other who was only about 5 foot, with spiky, ebony hair, and beautiful facial features. Cut a long story short, the all made my self-esteem take a hit and was now sub zero. Let me elaborate.

Flash Back

_After Lauren and Jessica had made a show again, they immediately fell into step behind me as I entered the cafeteria. I made my way towards an empty table, which filled up instantly as I seated myself at one end of the table. People were looking at me expectantly, like I should sit in the middle as normal while they gathered around me like a goddess. Truth be told, I normally did, again, to keep up with the whole Queen Bee shit. But today I really couldn't give a flying fuck and sat on my own. A few people headed to my end of the table but a quickly shot them a glare so as not to let them get too close. I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with pathetic high school crap. The heeded my warning and left one seat empty either side of me to give me space and settled themselves on the remaining seats to my left. I know I was acting like a total bitch, but I was past caring and they expected it anyway._

_I don't know why I was in such a foul mood but I was, and I had this weird feeling that I was being watched. The reason this was so weird was that I know I was watched. Nearly every single student in the school watched me at least once while in the room. But this time I was getting shivers up my spine. I wanted to know what was causing this feeling._

"_Oh my god! He is gorgeous! I call dibs Jess!" Lauren said in her high pitched squeal that reminded to much of finger nails scraping down the black board._

"_Oh my god! That is so not fair! He's totally hot!" Jessica retaliated. Who the hell they were talking about I had no idea but I was sure they'd probably dated every single guy in this room between them. So I really didn't know what the big deal is._

"_You too. Button it. Incase you haven't noticed, neither of you have got a chance. He's ogling Bella" Nessie butted in. Now I love Nessie, I really do. And as happy I was that she shut up the friggin' cramp twins, she'd also drawn attention to the fact that yet another member of the male species was eye fucking me. Getting rather annoyed by the fact that I had no idea who they were discussing with so much importance, I turned around to them and joined their conversation._

"_Who the hell are you even talking about?" I asked them._

"_The new kids. All three of the guys are hotties but it's obvious the blonde one and the burly one are taken by the skanks at their sides" Jessica fumed. "But the bronze haired god is definitely the best. He's sex on legs" She finished. Typical. Eying up the new, fresh meat. God help the poor guy's soul._

"_And he's also _still _staring at Bella, so I suggest you drop the dreams now girlies." Angela joined in. I still hadn't seen the guy but couldn't really be bothered anymore. Jess and Lauren thought every guy with a good physique and stubble was hot. He was probably no different than the rest._

_Now back to my own little world. Why do I still have that tingling sensation shooting up my spine like an electric shock? The bell rang just as I was thinking about getting out my reading book. I stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder as I went, intending on walking straight out. That's when I saw him._

_Bronze hair in disarray, looking an awful lot like sex hair. Dazzling jaw structure, sharp defined angles stating manliness, and then the eyes. Oh god the eyes. Sharp piercing emerald green orbs staring straight into my dull brown ones. I could almost feel them burning into me with passion. He caught a faint red blush on his cheeks when my gaze met his, and I had to quickly compose myself, as I was sure I was gawking by now. I let my face fall blank of expression and raised one of my brows at him, feigning indifference. Can't let my whole act loose just because of some inhumanly beautiful god before me. I realised I was probably staring at him for too long, so with a quick shake of my messed up head, I dropped his gaze, with a lot more effort than it should have took, and swooped round making a bee line for the exit._

End flash back

That's how I ended up in this mess. I didn't fall asleep until the early hours of Tuesday morning after that. This was probably because every time I closed my eyes, His face was there. Taunting me with his beauty. Maybe his eyes _had_ been burning into me. Maybe he's the reason his face is permanently burnt into my retinas.

I slumped out of bed repeating the morning routine as usual. I then slung on the first outfit I found. This consisted of another pair of skinny jeans, light wash this time, and a swoop neck white top with diamantes around the neck line. I slipped into my jacket again, while dragging my brush through my tangled locks, then slipped my feet into my silver ballet pumps** (outfit on profile)**. I ran down the stairs, two at a time, narrowly missing a trip to the emergency room after I gripped onto the handrail before I went flying form the last step. I quickly jogged out of the house, only stopping to lock up and climbed into my corvette **(picture on profile)**.

I arrived at school and received my normal greeting. All of my friends gathering around my car while I climbed out. Once I was steady on my feet I said my hellos to Angela, Nessie and Ben. Everyone else weren't what I considered friends so I wasn't about to give them politeness for them using me. Pfft, they must think I'm stupid. I made my way towards the schools door with Angela and Nessie on my sides, Ben on Angela's other side, and Jessica, Lauren and mike and Tyler flanking us. Angela was filling me in on her shitty Geometry homework for which I was glad. The three people next to me were the only ones that treat me as a student and friend instead of some almighty person that ruled them. That sort of shit really pissed me off. I wasn't special, and I was sick of being treated like I was. Anyway, Angela was rolling on about homework when I froze to my spot. I got the shivers up my spine just like yesterday, and I could feel hole's being burnt into the back of my head again. I slowly pivoted around and came face to face with Mike who was way too close for my liking. I decided I was being stupid and turned back around to carry on walking. Everyone just carried on as before acting like nothing had happened. Oh well. It made my weird life easier. I still had the feeling and it was starting to bug me. I tilted my head to my right and scanned the area. I froze again. He was there. Staring at me with curious eyes. He was examining me like I was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. And as amazing as his eyes were, they also made me feel extremely self conscious. Our eyes locked for what must have been a good few minutes, and we just bore into each other. I shuck myself up and told myself to get a grip. I unfocused slightly and saw that his siblings or friends, whatever they were, were around him too. The girls seemed to be looking at me with dirty looks like I was another tart. I didn't want the new kids getting the wrong idea of me as well so sent them a friendly smile. They looked rather shocked but seemed to sober up and sent timid smiles back. I turned to the other two boys as I started walking again, and sent them the same treatment before turning around after seeing them return it. I got to the door and opened it, chancing one quick look back at the new comers. They had all turned back into their own conversations again, apart from the bronze hair god. I had decided as of last night that I didn't like this boy. He seemed to see something in me, something from the real me. It felt like he knew that my school life was all an act, and wasn't really me, and that scared the shit out of me. I'd gone for two years without ever being thought of differently, and this one boy had me unravelling in his hands. I couldn't let him find out about me. I wasn't going for it. I needed to keep my distance from him and so with one hard warning look his way I turned and entered the building. I hope he understood exactly what that look conveyed. For him to stay the hell away from me and leave me be. But I had a distinct feeling he wasn't going to be so easy to get rid of.

So I haven't told you absolutely everything about myself. You're probably confused as to why I'm so set on keeping in character of super bitch. Back in Arizona, as of my fifteenth birthday, my life went downhill. I'm not going to tell you why. I don't really want to think about it ever again. But I suppose one day in my life I'm going to have to. I have responsibilities in my life and I can't run forever. But for now, I'm staying hidden in this shell of a person until I have the courage to face my messed life. But when that time comes is for me to decide. Not _that _Adonis over there.

I enter my trigonometry class with Angela and Ben and take my seat at the back of the class. I keep my head down and get on with my work praying for this depressing day to be over before it's even began.

I'm beginning to hate Tuesdays.

**Ok so there was the second chapter. A bit of a cliffy there. Bella's got a secret that she won't even tell us! How unfair! Lol. Please review and I swear I'll update as soon as I can. Next chapter will have both Edward and Bella POV's and maybe someone else's. Until next time.**

**Reviews Pretty please. Xx**

**xXmajortwilighterXx**


	4. Maybe tuesdays arn't so bad

**Third chapter here. I'm really glad that lots of people have already added this story to their alerts or favourites. I'd really appreciate it if people reviewed as well as it lets me know your opinions and even you constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy.**

**EPOV**

What was that?? I can't believe it! One minute Alice and Rosalie are slagging her off, and Emmett and Jasper are indifferent, but she gives them a smile. And me, who is already completely taken by her and hasn't got a bad thing to think about her, and I get a dirty look!

My life has always been unfair, and what's pissed me off even more is that Alice and Rosalie smiled back! They were so set on the fact that she was just another one of those girls, but they found the time to smile back. This really sucks.

I trudge along the corridor behind Emmett as we make our way to our first class.

"What's with the face lil' bruv?" Emmett asks with a slap on the back.

"Would you mind not doing that Em? You've more strength than even _you_ know" I replied, avoiding the question. But Emmett chose this exact moment to be perceptive.

"You're avoiding the question. Is it because of that Queen Bee chick?" He enquires with brows raised.

"I just don't get why you all get a smile and I get a glare when I'm the only one with a good word to say about her" I grumbled.

"Hey! I've got nothing against her. And Rose and Ali probably just realised that she wasn't as bad as they first thought" He replied. That did make sense. But it still didn't explain why I got the dirty look. I was about to point this out to him when we got to our classroom and the final bell rang. We made it into the class just in time and slid into the last seats. Unfortunately these were right at the front. I hated sitting at the front. They were the only seats that the teacher remembered the student's name of and so you always got picked on. Just my luck.

"Oh I hate front seats in class" Emmett moaned as if reading my mind. I gave him a 'me too' look and turned to the front of the class. Just as the teacher turned to the board I felt something hit the back of my head. I whipped round to find the culprit and saw none other than Jasper sat at the very back seat. I scowled at him and mouthed what his problem was. He replied with a simple nod of his head to his left. I followed his direction, and there sat at the back of the class on the opposite side was Isabella. I took a quick look at her, admiring her effortless beauty, before dragging my eyes away so as not to make it obvious. I turned back to Jasper and feigned indifference. He only shook his head, a sign that he didn't believe my poor attempt. He signalled with his hands for me to open up the ball of paper he had thrown at me. I turned back around and grabbed the ball. I unravelled it and saw Jaspers neat script written on the inside.

_I spoke to her._

_She prefers to be called Bella, and she's really nice. She likes Me, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie ___

I quickly grabbed a pen and scrawled on the bottom of the sheet.

_Lovely. Hint sarcasm_.

_What about me?_

I re-rolled it up and threw it back at him. He quickly wrote his reply but took his time turning it into an airplane this time. I got rather impatient and sent him a 'don't mess with me' look. He grinned at me before sending it soaring over to me. I opened it up, almost anxious for the reply.

_N_o. _Not you_

Was his reply. What! What had I done to make her hate me so much? I was about to ask Jasper this question when a loud bang from in front of me made me jump. I spun around in my seat to find my teacher staring me down.

"When you're finished Mr Cullen! Can I now please get on with my lesson?!" He stated loudly at me. I didn't really get embarrassed, apart from when it involved Isabella, no she liked to be called Bella. So I replied back

"Of course Mr Varner. Please continue" His face went from red to purple, before returning to its normal colour. He shoved himself off of my desk and stormed to the front of the class.

"Please don't test my patience Mr Cullen" he snapped then continued on with his lesson. I zoned out as soon as he started talking, and my mind filled with thoughts of Bella and her hatred of me. Let's say my mind wasn't a nice place to be in at that moment.

I snuck a quick look across my shoulder to see Bella staring at me with a frustrated look on her face. She caught me looking and it quickly turned to a scowl before she looked back down at her notebook. I snapped my head forward again. I was frustrated now. What had I done wrong? Again, Emmett seemed to be reading my mind. He nudged me with his elbow. I turned to look at him.

"You know, maybe you should stop looking at her. Maybe that's why she doesn't like you. She probably thinks you're a stalker or something. I'm betting she has to put up with enough douche bags in this school without you joining in" He told me. He was very rarely right about things, with his three year old equivalent brain. But I had to admit, he had probably hit the nail on the head. I didn't look at her again for the entire lesson.

BPOV

I was probably being rather harsh when I was talking to Jasper. He seemed like a great guy but I still kept my guard up. Didn't need him knowing I wasn't really a super bitch and spreading it all round the school. But when he asked me what I thought of the, I had told him that he, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie seemed really nice. I purposely left Edward, as I'd found out his name was, out. He seemed to notice this.

"What about Edward?" He enquired. I squashed my nose up in distaste. I couldn't tell him the truth. That I thought he was insanely gorgeous and I wanted him to shove me up against the wall and ravish me. But I also couldn't tell him the reason I was desperate to stay away from him. That he was a danger to me. He could find out who I really was and ruin my fake life here. No, I couldn't tell Jasper that, as he would get suspicious. So I settled for something a little less brutal.

"I dunno. He creeps me out". This was a lie. He in fact made shivers go up my spine and made me feel tingly, but I doubt that was something I could tell Jasper. The last bell went then and I gave him a small smile before he walked to his seat across from me and the class all settled in. Just as the bell finished two figured skidded into class. None other than the Cullen brothers. Oh joy. This was going to be a long class.

I saw Edward look my way a few times while he and Jasper were passing some kind of note. I had to admit it was rather funny when Jasper turned it into a plane. But I had my suspicions what the note was about. After Edward was told off by Mr Varner I saw him look my way one more time. It just so happened to be the moment that I was staring at him, as if looking at his back would allow me to figure him out. I quickly scowled and looked away, back to my book. I stayed like that for the rest of class.

JPOV

I had to admit, I was rather smug when Isabella actually spoke to me when I approached her. I knew that Edward would be jealous by this fact, and I and Emmett could use it to tease him with later. I found out that she preferred to be called Bella and that she like our entire group apart from Edward. That just made me laugh. When I asked her the reason for this, she simply replied

"I dunno. He creeps me out" That had me almost rolling on the floor laughing. The bell rang then and I took my seat. I was going to have fun with this.

BPOV

Lunch time!! Thank the heavens.

I made my way down the hall, bumping into Angela, Nessie, Jessica and Lauren on the way. Lauren and Jessica made their way first as usual and I gave it a good five minutes so they could have a show off.

"The two new girls seem nice" Angela mused beside me as Nessie stuck her head into her locker.

"Hmm. I've spoken to Jasper and he seems kind of cool" I replied indifferently.

"Yeah. Alice asked if her and Rose could sit with us today just to piss the lads off. Is that ok Bella?" Nessie called form inside her locker.

"Sure" I replied. Nessie finally surfaced and we all made our way towards the Cafeteria. People stopped and stared as usual, and Jessica and Lauren fell into step behind us again. We reached our table and I took my seat in the centre like normal. I was in a slightly better mood today despite my first class.

"Shall I call Alice and Rosalie over?" Angela questioned. I took a look at the Cullen's table and saw the girls glancing our way every so often, Jasper send a quick smile and wink towards me, to which i smiled back, Emmett stuffing his face with food, and then Edward. He was staring at me again. I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of him easily, so I decided a new strategy. I would play with him. Mess with his head until he didn't want to know me.

So, setting my plan in order, I rose from my seat, slipped my index and pointer finger into my mouth and whistled loudly in their direction. The whole Cafeteria looked at me, at which I wasn't bothered as I was used to the attention. The girls looked around at me, and I smiled and waved them over. The grinned and stood effortlessly before gracefully walking over to our direction. All three of the boy's jaws dropped and they stared on as Rosalie and Alice arrived at our table. I looked Edward straight in the eye and sent him a sultry smile, well as best I could manage, and winked at him. His face rose up and I saw a grin begin to form on his luscious lips. At that I then pulled up my hand and sent him the finger, before turning around to greet the girls. Maybe now he'll get the idea.

I turned and saw Rosalie and Alice on the floor in tears.

"Ha! That was amazing Bella" Alice breathed. I sent her a small smile as a little chuckle escaped my lips.

"I'm Alice, but Ali for short. And this is Rosalie. Rose for short" Alice grinned at me.

"Of course" I replied back. "Sit down" I said to them as I gestured to the seats across the table. They elegantly seated themselves opposite me and Nessie, with Angela sat at my other side, and Ben sat across from her.

"I've got to give it to you Bella. For Queen Bee, you sure as hell rock. Most of the other school's we've been to, they were all stuck up cows. I'll admit, I did judge you as one first, like those two phoneys over there2 She exclaimed with a jerk of her thumb "But you're really cool" She finished.

"Oi! We resent that bitch!" Jessica fumed.

"Shut up Jessica! You know you are little tramps so don't even try to deny it" I said to her with a wave of my hand as if my words were nothing. She immediately backed down and put her head down. Like a submitting dog to its owner.

"Wow" Alice breathed. "You really have got a lot of control" She said with admiration.

"Yeah well trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be" I told her with a serious tone.

"Didn't think it would be. But it's still cool to see idiots like that, behave that way" Alice laughed, and we all joined in.

What d'ya knows? Maybe Tuesdays weren't so bad after all.

**Ok that's chapter 3. I hope it's good. And the next chapter will have more of the plot in it. Maybe more to do with Bella's secret? You never know.... Please keep reviewing.**

**xXmajortwilighterXx**


	5. Who's Mason?

**Chapter 4!! Thanks to anyone reading this story and special thanks to anyone that's reviewed. I really appreciate it. keep reading & reviewing. Xx**

**Playlist: Let me sign & never think – Robert Pattinson (Just great songs lol)**

BPOV

_Brrr, Brrrr, Brrrrrrrr._

I slammed my hand down forcefully on the bed side cabinet. I eventually hit the offending object that woke me up and rolled over, tossing my hand over my eyes. I had gotten around three hours sleep and felt dreadful. I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere by moping about it, so I crawled out of my bed and let my feet touch the plush carpeted floor.

I made my body move towards my bathroom and quickly shed my clothes as I set the temperature for the water.

Fifteen minutes later and I was wrapped in my fluffy towel with another one wrapped around my hair turban style. I rifled through my closet and pulled out a suitable outfit. Some ripped Roxanne Skinnies, light wash, a purple cashmere sweater, matching purple peep-toe boot style stilettos, and my grey trench coat. I brushed my now dryish hair and grabbed my grey bag before heading downstairs and straight out the door to my car.

As I turned the ignition my radio came to life. A song called Let me sign, by a singer I didn't know, came on and I listened intently to the amazing voice. I felt myself sinking into the music and didn't even realise that I'd just pulled into the parking lot. That was until my car had come to a standstill and Mike banged on my door. I jumped out of my stupor and quickly turned off the engine. I climbed out of my car in my normal un-orderly fashion and made my way to my first class without paying much attention to what I was doing. I just let myself fall into autopilot and just follow my friends along. That was until I crashed into something rock solid.

I plummeted to the ground and waited for the hard thud of my body making contact with the floor. What? It wasn't like I hadn't fallen over a few hundred times before. I knew what was to happen. But it didn't.

This time my waist was encircled by two strong arms and I touched the ground gently, with cushioning. I opened my eyes and they met emerald, searing into my brown. It was only then that I noticed who had caught me, or more accurately, who I'd ploughed into.

_Him._

"I...Err...I'm ss-sorry" I stuttered. What the hell? Bella swan does NOT stutter! He was still holding me. Shit.

I quickly pulled his arms from around me and stood up as gracefully as I could manage.

"It's not a problem" He replied politely in an irresistibly velvety voice.

"Thanks" I said. I gave him one last look and a quick nod and quickly went into my classroom. For the entire class my mind was nothing but Edward Cullen. He was causing me great problems and he had no idea he was doing it. I had more important things to think about than cute boys. But there was just something more about him. That look he gave me that still gave me the goose bumps, and made me feel like he knew something more than everyone else. I decided that I wasn't going to worry about it as it just made me think about him more, which causes me to worry, and, well you get the cycle.

At dinner Ali and Rose went back to sit with their boys, as they didn't want them to feel neglected, but ensured us that they still loved us and would catch up very soon. I, Nessie and Angela were fine with this and Jessica and Lauren didn't even remember their names so there was no problem.

All through lunch I had the feeling again and I knew he was staring. It was amazing how I could sense these things. It was like a sixth sense that only worked with him. I hated the connection and not knowing how or why. The end of day bell rang and I made why way out to my car without saying any good bye's. I quickly raced home, not turning the radio on in fear I would here another song that would send me into another crazy stupor, and got home in record time.

I made my way to my room and through my bag and coat on my bed then switched on my computer.

2 new emails popped up on the screen and I read the first.

_Hey Bells,_

_Just wondering how things are in forks. How's Charlie? Are you ok? Is the money getting to you safely? Answer back soon please._

_Love you_

_Mom x_

I quickly clicked off and opened the second.

_Hey Bella, _

_That thing has been running a little low lately. Missing a few things that you could help with. Me and your mum thinking about visiting soon, as long as it's ok with you and your dad. We understand if it's not, we just miss you. I'm writing this because your mom refuses to say 'that thing'. You know how stubborn she is. We hope to see you soon._

_Love ya_

_Phil x_

I clicked off and started to write my reply. Maybe I'd just reply to Phil and he can pass the message on. It's easier to talk to Phil about 'Things'. So with that I opened up a new email and began to reply.

_Hey Phil,_

_Everything is fine, Forks is still the same. Some new kids have come to school and the two girls seem pretty nice. They have fitted in well with me, Angela and Nessie. Tell mum not to worry about me. It'd be great if you could visit and I'm sure dad won't mind. In fact he actually mentioned the idea his self last week. Just one problem. If you and mom come to visit, who's going to deal with the thing? You can't bring it up here. Any way, if you can think of something that would be great. And tell mom, if she tries saying names then I'll never reply to her._

_Love Bella x_

I clicked send and closed down my computer. It would probably be tomorrow when I got a reply. I decided to get settled down and read my Wuthering Heights book.

Just as I'd got settled my phone began to ring. The screen flashed.

_Alice_

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I spoke into the receiver."Hey Bella. I was just wondering if you fancied coming to mine tonight to sleep. Rosalie is coming too so we could just chill and have a girly night." Alice rushed out at 50 miles per hour. I thought about it for a second before considering it.

"What about school tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Just bring everything you need with you, and you can ride with us." She explained. It seemed like a reasonable offer.

"Ok sure. Where'd you live?" She gave me her address and within 15 minutes I was packed and on my way to the Cullen's house.

I pulled up into the drive and realised just how massive their house was. The gigantic three story mansion type house towered over me in all its glory.

"Bella!" Alice shouted my way. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked towards Alice.

"I'm so so sorry. Jasper and Emmett have been idiots again. They've been down at the skate park and Jasper won a race and Emmett got mad and without even thinking he's shoved Jasper, and he's cracked his head open and got a serious concussion. Me and Rose were just on our way down to the hospital to check on Jasper and beat the shit out of my stupid brother. Edward's staying here to keep you company. We'll be no more than an hour. We'll see you in a bit, love you" Alice called the last part as she started jogging towards her car and Rose shot past me.

"Come on Alice. Don't waste time. I need to kick some sense into that big oaf." Rose shouted as she jumped into the car. I stood frozen on the spot as they quickly shot out of the driveway. I suppose I didn't have a choice but to go inside and wait for them to return. In an empty house with Edward Cullen. So not a good idea.

I walked into the hall way and put my bag down at the corner of the stairs.

"Hello?" I called out to the empty house. I heard footsteps close behind me and spun round to face where they were coming form. Stood there in all his glory was Edward, looking as devilish and irresistible as ever. _What the hell has gotten into you?!_ My conscience screamed at me witha sharp internal slap.

"Hey" He said smoothly.

"Hi" Great job Bella. One word answer. I'm sure he's impressed. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I thought it might have been Alice telling me I was more important than a concuss Jasper after all and they were coming to save me form making a fool of myself. Yeah , keep dreaming Bella.

I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

Mom

_Hey Bella. Check your emails. NOW! If we are going to get this trip organised the sooner you answer your emails the better._

_Love mom. X_

The text read.

"Hey sorry to be a nuisance but have you got a computer I could quickly use. I need to answer to my mom's email quickly" I asked Edward timidly.

"Yeah sure. Follow me" He stated calmly and turned around and ascended the stairs. I got a good look at his ass as I fitted snugly in his jeans. Mmm.

I shook my head and followed him. We walked along a corridor and passed 4 rooms before stopping at the end of the corridor. He opened the door and I was drowned by his scent. This must be his room. I followed him into the room, which was gold and cream themed, and saw him in the corner of the room.

"Erm... yeah so..." He faded off and merely waved a hand towards his computer. I hesitantly walked forward and sat in the seat.

"Thanks. I'll not be long" I told him with a small smile. Why was this so awkward?

I typed in my email address and brought up my mail. I heard Edward's footsteps move away from me, obviously to give me some privacy, for which I was happy. I knew how opinionated my mother could get. I opened up the email.

_Bella,_

_I can't believe you won't even write back to me. I've not even aid anything about it yet. But I'm going to now so like it or lump it missy._

_I and Phil will be coming up next week. I've rang Charlie and he's fine with it. We'll obviously stay in a motel nearby but we'll come round to Charlie's at dinner. AND we're bringing Mason with us. There's no one here that I can trust to look after him and I'm sure you wouldn't like the idea of a stranger looking after him for a week alone. Plus he really misses you Bella. He needs to see you. This hasn't been easy on him and so I refuse to leave him at home with Phil while I come and visit. We'll see you shortly. Love you Honey._

_Mom x_

I couldn't believe it! After everything I'd mentioned she said his name. And she couldn't have made things more obvious. God knows what I was going to tell Charlie. This would break him.

I froze as I felt a hot wind on my neck.

"Who's Mason"

**Whoa. Bit of a cliffy there. I'm sure it won't take anyone 2 guesses to figure it out lol. I don't rock at subtle. LOL. Please review and I'll try and be a lot quicker at updating as I know I took forever this time but my life has been very busy, and I really appreciate any support I've gotten. **

**Love you all. Until next update**

**xXmajortwilighterXx **

**xxx**


	6. Just too close

**Ok, sorry I know I haven't updated in a while. Had major problems with real life. Stupid friends and even stupider boys LOL. Here's the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. **

Previously 

_I couldn't believe it! After everything I'd mentioned she said his name. And she couldn't have made things more obvious. God knows what I was going to tell Charlie. This would break him._

_I froze as I felt a hot wind on my neck._

"_Who's Mason?"_

BPOV

I panicked. What was I meant to say to him? What would he and his family think of me? The girls were really good friends and I'd hate to think that they'd think I was a slut. I had to think fast.

"Do you mind? It's rude to read over people's shoulders" I snapped. _Oh, real smooth Bella._

"Well it is my computer" He retorted. Damn, he had a point.

"Well, sorry. I should get going_. _Tell Alice I'm sorry" He made to get up.

"Wait. Sorry for being rude. You're right, I shouldn't have been looking. Just...stay. Alice would be upset if you left." He sounded really sincere so I thought I'd let it slide. At least he'd forgotten about Mason. I cringed at the thought of my father finding out. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't cut out for it.

He led me out of his room as I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. We went into the living room and he grabbed the remote off the table before sitting next to me, with a good few inches between us I might add. I needed to be more bashful or else he'd figure that who I was at school wasn't real. Last thing I needed was him knowing it was all a facade AND knowing my dirty laundry.

"Watch do you wanna watch?" He asked me politely. What? Like it was up to me. It's his house.

"I don't know. It's your house you choose" I sniped.

"Well there's no need to be snide. I was trying to be polite" He huffed. He looked kind of cute when He huffed. _Whoa, watch it Bells._ I didn't reply. It was silent for another 5 minutes. Somehow it seemed he was closer than before.

"Look, Bella, I wasn't being nosey earlier. It's just that I wondered about what you had put." He stuttered out. Shit.

"Look, _Edward_, not trying to be rude or anything, but stay out of my business. What is it to you anyway?" He snapped at him again.

"You confuse me" Was his reply. What did that mean?

"What does that mean?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Look, there's just something about you. I'm normally good at reading people. But with you, nothing." He replied calmly.

"Quit trying to read me then. I like my privacy" I sniped back at him. He was really aggravating me.

"No. I wanna know who Mason is? I know it has something to do with why you're so locked up all the time. You pretend to be the big bitch that has total control, but I know you're not" He urged. Who did he think he was?!

"You don't know anything. Now stay out of my life. I never wanted you in it in the first place. Give Alice my apologies but her brother is a dick head" I raised my voice at the end, and then quickly stood up and made my way out of the house. I planned on getting straight to my car and escaping but at that moment Alice pulled up. Great.

" Hey Bella wait up! Where are you going?" Alice shouted. At the same time I heard Edward reach the porch.

" Bella!" He shouted for me.

" Look Alice I'm sorry. I just don't like people getting involved in my business and it looks like your brother doesn't understand that. I'm really sorry I just have to clear my head. Another time?" I rushed out, just dying to escape. By this point Edward had made his way down to us.

"Bella wait, I'm sorry I was just curious" He explained. Too bad I couldn't deal with curious people in my life.

"It's forgotten. I just have to go home. I'll see ya at school Alice" I said and with that I left.

"What the hell did you do this time?!" Alice screeched at her brother. I couldn't let him say anything as Alice would be even pushier with it.

"Edward" I shouted. I turned to find him already looking at me. "It's between you and me ok? I mean it" I said in an almost threatening way. He gave a small nod, his eyes giving me an 'I'm sorry' sort of look. I gave a brisk nod and climbed into my car, and drove away.

Next day at school

I swept my way through the parking lot, pulling neatly into an empty space right next to Angela's car. I climbed out and walked to stand next to her.

"Hey Bella. You ok?" She asked, obviously knowing that I wasn't on top form.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep." I replied. She accepted and once joined by the rest of our group, we made our way into school and our own first classes. The first 2 classes flew by before me, and soon the lunch bell was ringing. I rose from my seat and swept out of the room, without a glance at my friends. I didn't feel like sitting with a bunch of idiotic morons today, excluding Nessie, Angela, and there respected other halves that is. I shot straight into the cafeteria, even before Lauren and Jessica made their ridiculous show. I grabbed a small table on the edge of the room before quickly going up to grab a soda for lunch, and returning to my small table. When my friends arrived they all looked at me, wanting to come across but Angela knew that I must need space so herded them to a big table in the middle of the room. God bless her and her kind, understanding mind.

Just as I was drifting off into my own world I heard the chair across from me slide along the floor and shuffle back into place. I didn't look up to see who had joined me but had a feeling it might have been Angela. Wait, no it was too heavy handed for Angela; she was so petite and quiet. It was more than likely a boy. Please don't let it be Mike. Please for the love of god don't let it be.

"So, you want to talk about what's troubling you?" Said a smooth, irresistible voice. _Oh please why couldn't it have just been Mike! _

"Not with you, no" I returned in a clipped voice.

"Fair enough" He replied and shuffled his chair back and raised.

"Wait" I shot out. Suddenly it felt very comforting to have him there and I didn't want him to leave. The chair moved back in and I knew he was still there.

"Well?" He asked smugly. Oh I wasn't having that.

"Don't feel so cocky with yourself. It's not you personally I want here, just anyone other than those morons." I shot back at him. I could almost feel his ego deflate.

"I wasn't being cocky. Just happy that you weren't shooing me away again" He replied in a very quiet voice. Wow, now I feel bad.

" Oh, well. Sorry" I still hadn't looked up at him, and had taken to twisting the bottle round in my hands and staring at it. Suddenly I saw his perfect hand reach out slowly and place itself on top of my own. I felt a weird sense run through my body, like an electric shot. I tensed under his hand and he must have got the wrong idea as he quickly pulled back. No, it was the right idea! I didn't want him touching me. I hated him! At least I tried to convince myself that.

"Look, what do you want Edward? Did you come for anything particularly or just to annoy me?" I asked him, rather exasperated.

"I saw you sat alone" Was his simple answer.

"So you felt sorry for me?" I let out a humourless laugh. "I don't need sympathy Edward, I want to be alone. That's why I sat alone" I pointed out to him. He was getting on my nerves again.

"No I didn't. Look I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. About being nosey" I sniggered under my breath.

"No worries. Like I said, already forgotten." I replied.

"So, do you think you might maybe tell me the truth?" He pushed.

"No probably not" I shot back.

"Hmm. I see" He mused. He was planning something I could tell. Just then I heard a collective gasp and a bunch of OMG's and happy screeches from pathetic students.

"Yay!! Woo baby! It's snowing!" Mike exclaimed form across the room. Everyone started to rise from their seats and make towards the doors. Great, just what I needed. Edward must have seen the look of distain on my face.

"What? You don't like snow?" He asked, a smirk in his voice. He sure as hell was getting more confident then he was when I first saw him. I decided to voice this opinion to him.

"Yeah, well maybe you're bringing out the best in me" He chuckled before grabbing my hand and dragging me to my feet.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?! I'm not going out there. I REFUSE!" I screamed above the cheers and laughs. He just laughed at me and winked.

"Well then I'm going to have to make you aren't I?" He replied before pulling me towards his rock hard, and oh so amazing body and throwing me over his shoulder. I screeched at the movement and began pummelling his back with my fists!

"Edward put me down now!" People outside were now watching our performance while still making a giddy racket and lobbing snowballs. It really looked like something out of a film. I had to admit it was pretty when it snowed. Guys were laughing or looking on jealous, and girls were swooning, probably admiring Edward's toned physique. Not that I had noticed. I wriggled free of his strong arms and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I could hear him laughing and gaining on me and I let out an involuntary squeal as I felt his arms clamp around my waist and pull me into him. It actually felt good. I heard him laughing, and could hear his laboured breathing right in my ear. He was too close. I had to get away before I had a panic attack. I don't react well to men being this close. I quickly shook myself free of him and started to walk away swiftly.

"Bella! Wait! Come on its fun!" He laughed. He didn't understand. The best he could do right now was stay away.

I ignored him and carried on walking. I heard him approach but didn't stop. He grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around, into his chest.

"Hay wait! Bella? What's wrong?" He must have seen my panic stricken face because he soon changed into a very worried expression.

"Just, please leave me alone! I have to go" I said.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose; I was just trying to get to know you. See you smile" he whispered the last part. I shook my head rapidly and turned on my heel, continuing in my path. I know I must have confused him, but I couldn't help it. Once minute it was fine, and the next it was just too far. He didn't understand, and probably never would. I wouldn't let him get that close.


	7. He knew

**Playlist: Total eclipse of the heart – Bonnie Tyler (True classic love ballad. Listen to it while reading at least the first part. Just seems so sweet and its quite a touching moment)**

Previously

"_Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose; I was just trying to get to know you. See you smile" he whispered the last part. I shook my head rapidly and turned on my heel, continuing in my path. I know I must have confused him, but I couldn't help it. Once minute it was fine, and the next it was just too far. He didn't understand, and probably never would. I wouldn't let him get that close._

EPOV

What had I done? One minute she was fine, and laughing. Oh god her laugh. It was like sweet bells chiming. And the next she was running away saying I needed to stay away. I needed to get a grip. She was just a girl. If she wasn't interested I should just leave her.

But I couldn't.

Something about her drew me to her and I couldn't get enough of Bella Swan. I had to do something to get her to accept me and I knew that if only she would open up to me, I'd be in with a chance. I needed a way to get her to tell me who Mason was. He was a major factor in this I could tell.

I had a sickly feeling that I knew who he was, but I didn't want to think it was true. It was too hard to believe.

But was it true?

I didn't know. But I planned on finding out.

BPOV

I made my way back into the cafeteria, which was now deserted. I sat back at the small table and just stared off into space. It took me a few minutes to realise I was staring at Edward through the glass. He looked so natural and at home there. His amazing beauty shining out beyond the rest at me. It was like he physically shone and it caught my attention all the time.

He turned around and caught me looking. He sent a smile my way, his eyes glowing. I quickly looked down, pink no doubt staining my already flushed cheeks. When I snuck a glance back up I realised that he was no longer there. I scanned the area around a bit to try and see his glorious face again but to no avail.

"Looking for something?" I heard his melodic voice sound from the sound of me. I looked up to see him leant again the door frame that separated cold from heat. He looked like an angel ,and I found myself yearning to touch a part of him. His hair? His cheeks? I didn't know. Just something.

"No" I replied defiantly. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I was only wondering" He said back. He started to approach me and I found myself suddenly wanting him to be closer. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly so fixated on him?

He took the seat next to me and leant just slightly forward. He reached his hand out and gently stroked my flushed cheek. My heart raced and my eyes lids fluttered closed. Goosebumps appeared on my neck. How he got such a reaction I had no idea. Maybe he did this a lot. It wouldn't surprise me. He was gorgeous, and any girl would throw themselves at him.

"So beautiful" I heard him mutter. My eyes shot open.

"What?" I shot.

"What?" He replied suddenly alert.

"What did you just say?" I continued.

"I didn't say anything" He insisted. I shut up. I didn't want to push it if he was denying it. And knowing my luck he wouldn't have said anything, and I'd just imagined it then looked vain. His hand was still on my cheeks and it slowly dropped to rest on my shoulder. I bit my lip at the sudden awkwardness. Why did I have to say anything?! Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut.

"I don't feel too well. I'm gunna head home. Sorry" I said quietly and then rose from my seat t walk to my car. I spun around slowly.

"Edward" he looked at me from his hands in his lap. "Thanks. You kind of made me feel better today" I gratified him shyly. He let out a small but almost painful looking smile.

"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help" He replied, and I curtly nodded before making my way home.

At home: Later

I had just stopped crying.

Yes I was a wimp and started to bawl my eyes out as soon as I got home. I didn't even have a reason to but I did. What with Edward wanting to know about my past, and charming me at the same time, and my mum making things extremely awkward for me, the stress had gotten to me and I just needed an outlet. Hence the crying.

My mother was here.

Not 5 minutes after I had gotten in the phone rang.

_I picked up the phone quickly, while putting down the glass of milk I had poured myself._

"_hello?" I asked into the receiver._

"_Bella? It's me honey. Why aren't you at school?" My mother rushed out at me._

"_Oh hey. I was feeling ill so I came home." I stated simply. No need to tell her there was a new guy that for no reason had suddenly caught my attention, and I was slowly becoming obsessed with him despite his need to find out everything about my past. No, I didn't need to tell her that._

"_Well honey we're here. I was ringing to see if Charlie was in but since you there both me and Phil can come up and bring Mason. Have you told Charlie?" She asked with a cautious voice._

"_No. I haven't but I will. He needs to know. I mean, it's not like I've done anything wrong right?" I replied. Somehow my words didn't comfort me. I didn't believe them anyway._

"_No. No honey. You haven't. It's just something about your past that you couldn't control. And I'm sure your father would think no less of you baby" My mother cooed, much like to a child._

"_Anyway, you can come up now if you want. He'll not finish work for another few hours." I told her. We gave short goodbyes and put the phone down._

Here I was, sat in my father's living room with my mom and step dad, holding my baby once again. Now it's about time I came clean. Like I've said, as of my fifteenth birthday, my whole life was turned upside down. It was the first time my mother agreed that I could go out with my friends without having a specified place or home to go to. My friends said that it was about time we all got down to the beach and had a night fire. They were always the most beautiful things and I thought, what better way to spend my birthday?

Me and my friends were down there for a good few hours, and once the fire was burnt out we all agreed to head home. Unfortunately I lived in a different direction to the rest and that left me walking alone. At half past eleven at night. On my way home, I got the feeling I was being watched and started to have a panic attack. That's when he jumped at me. It was a guy called James that was 2 years above me in school. He was crazy and had watched me all the time while in school. He saw his chance and took it. I got one look at his face before blacking out. You can guess the rest.

9 and a half months later and along came my bundle of baby boy joy, mason. I loved him from the moment I saw him and never wanted to let him go. However, I simply couldn't stay in Phoenix. Everywhere I went reminded me of the incident and _him. _I couldn't stand it and so my mum sent me to live with Charlie. Without Mason. I hated leaving him but knew it was for the best. I wouldn't have been able to care for him alone and knew my mum would do a good job of raising her grandchild. Plus I didn't have the guts to let Charlie know. He would be devastated.

So for the last 2 years I've only seen my beautiful baby boy at the holidays, when I would visit my mum. About 4 times a year. 8 times. In 2 years I've only seen my son 8 friggin' times. And you have no idea how great it was to hold him again.

The good thing was that he knew I was his mom. I had worried that he would forget who I was and start to think of Renée as his mother. But he knew me.

My mother was overjoyed to see us together again and so was I.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Not thinking about who it would be, I jumped up and answered the door with Mason still in my arms. The site before me was the Cullen's and Hale's staring at me with identical looks. Shocked.

"Bella? Hey, who's this?" Alice asked me. I panicked. What was I to tell them.

"He's my brother. Half. Mom and Phil are here" i pointed to the room and they seemed convinced.

"Aww. He's so cute" Alice and Rosalie cooed. Emmett smiled at him with a goofy grin and Jasper just smiled sweetly at seeing Alice interact with the baby. I scanned all their faces again and they were convinced thoroughly.

Apart from one.

I looked at Edward to see a knowing look on his face. And also.... Heartbroken? At least that's what it looked like.

I looked him in the eye and we stared endlessly at each other.

He knew.

End of.

**Oooh. I would say bet you never saw that coming but I kinda knew most of you did LMAO. Please review and hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. I'm on a roll now so maybe they will be shooting up quick. But only with REVIEWS!**

**Go on. Press the green button **

**xXmajortwilighterXx**


	8. Like I had THAT much luck!

_Previously_

_I looked at Edward to see a knowing look on his face. And also.... Heartbroken? At least that's what it looked like._

_I looked him in the eye and we stared endlessly at each other._

_He knew._

_End of._

EPOV

She was lying. She had to be. That was the Mason that she was talking about on the emails, and by the way that her parents referred to his importance to him, he was most certainly not her brother. But on the other hand, I didn't want to admit what I thought was the truth. The idea of it just hurt too much. I don't know what it was about this girl, but in the short time I had known this girl I had become extremely attached to her.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to come out with us, but how about we take your brother to the park?" Alice offered to Bella. Part of me didn't want her to, as I didn't want to spend any more time around the inevitable truth, but another part of me, a bigger part, wanted her to come. I wanted to ask her my questions and for her to answer honestly. We really seemed to be getting somewhere earlier.

"Sure. Let me just ask my mum if we can take Mason" I had to give it to her, if she was lying about it being her brother; she was pretty good at it. She went inside and appeared about 5 minutes later wrapped in a scarf and big coat, complete with hat. Mason was wrapped similar and Bella was just slipping his gloves onto his tiny hands. He was a very cute child and had Bella's brown hair and eyes. He had a big cheesy grin that was infectious and was all together adorable. Ok now I sound like Alice.

When we got to the park Alice was straight onto the babysitting, and was running around like a three year old, Mason at her side. They went down the slide, on the swings, through the tunnels and on the round a bout. Then repeated it. At some point Emmett and Rosalie had gone to get us all star bucks, and Jasper was walking around slowly after Alice and Mason, admiring my sister.

"So... your brother?" I started on my quizzing of Bella.

"Yep" She replied, popping the 'p'.

"Liar" I answered simply. I might as well get straight to the point.

"Excuse me?!" She turned to me, a look of anger on her face. I had to remind myself that there was a point to this, and that I wasn't putting my life in danger for nothing.

"Bella, I saw the emails about Mason. If he was your brother, your mother wouldn't have referred to your importance to him so much. It was obvious you're a more important figure in his life than she is. Just tell me the truth Bella. Please" I had resorted to begging. I just wanted to get the truth without an argument.

"You don't have a clue about anything Edward. Don't assume you know my life from one measly email. Yes I am important to Mason. My mother is hare-brained, and immature and many other things. She's a good mother but there comes a time where there has to be some sort of maturity around a child. And I was there for that. I and Mason are very close and I'd give my life for him. I was there for the whole family when it was needed and Mason simply missed his big sister. Now what's your problem with that?" Ok, so that all added up. Maybe I had got it wrong. I was just about to apologise for miss judging when I saw something pass in Bella's eyes. A look of despair and hope. Hope that I believed her.

"Nothing" I settled for a simple answer. I would have to figure it out myself. She wasn't going to budge.

"Good" She replied then turned to look forward. Just then Mason slipped on the top step of the slide and Alice just missed grabbing him. I saw Bella shoot up, in the corner of my eye, and shout his name. I dashed forward and just got my arms underneath his tiny body as he hit the floor. Luckily my arms had lessened the impact of his fall and he wasn't hurt. I had no idea how high the slide actually was. Obviously too high for a 2 and a half year old. Bella instantly grabbed him from my arms and held him to his chest. He had started crying, probably from the shock of falling, and Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Mummmyy" Mason cried. My head shot up to look at Bella. She had shock all other her face. She obviously hadn't anticipated Mason giving it away. Alice looked on confused and I expected Bella to give up the goose. But-

"Sshhh. It's ok Mason. We'll go home to her now. We'll take you to see mummy" And with that she stood up and started walking. Alice accepted this and didn't look confused any more. She rose, and followed Bella. I on the other hand was not moving. I stayed there just thinking of a way to get her to just admit it.

"You coming Edward?" Alice called out to me.

"I'll wait here for Emmett and Rose so they know what's happened." I replied. I looked at Bella, ad her eyes were burning into mine. Her eyes were hard, daring me to say anything.

I said nothing.

BPOV

Shit.

I was, officially busted. I wanted to get him alone and scream bloody murder at him for putting me through this. Why did he have to be so friggin' observant?! But another part of me knew, and I had to accept, that he was most likely going to keep quiet. I don't know what it was but I had a distinct feeling that he wouldn't put me through that. I hoped.

We arrived back at the house, and only then did I realise that Edward wasn't with us.

"Hey. Where'd Edward go?" I said, hoping I sounded casual.

"He waited back to let Em and Rose know where we had gone." She replied.

We went inside and I introduced Alice and jasper to my mom and Phil.

"Hey sweetie. Well aren't you beautiful" My mother exclaimed as she gave Alice a friendly hug. She turned round and did the same with Jasper, and he gave her a polite "Hello M'am" back.

My mom took Mason and got him an ice cream. She and my dad got on rather well and she wasn't a shy person. She had no qualms about helping herself in his house. I think my dad preferred it like that. It reminded him of the times when they lived there together. Jasper stayed and talked baseball with Phil, and I and Alice went up to my room.

"So, spill." Alice demanded as soon as I closed my door.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, genuinely confused.

"Mason. He's yours isn't he?" I froze. I decided I didn't trust Edward any longer. He must have otld her.

"I..I d-....I don't k-know wha-"

"Quit it Bella. I know that Edward probably knows, but he didn't tell me. I and my brother are both very aware of people. We can read people like a book. It was obvious to me Bella. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody, I swear. And I don't judge you. I don't know what's happened or your past so I'm going to make no comment on how. I just want to know if I'm right". I let out a defeated sigh. I believed her.

"Yes" I whispered. She squealed. What?

"Oh my god! I just knew it. We have to go on a shopping trip! I mean I could so make him the hottest toddler round here! I have the perfect style for him!" She carried on rambling as I had gone into shock. She wasn't judging me. She wasn't accusing me of being some sort of whore or being easy. Maybe I was just thinking too far into things. I mean why should I be ashamed? I have done nothing wrong apart from be there for my son. I had nothing to be guilty for when I had no control over the situation. I should have known that people wouldn't judge me.

"Alice. Stop" I hushed her half way through her rant. "I'm sorry, I know you're excited but does anyone else know? Jasper?" I asked her. I just needed to know where I stood with the rest of them.

"No. As much as I hate keeping secrets from him, it wasn't my secret to tell and I would never betray your trust like that Bella" She whispered the last part emotionally to me.

"I know that Alice. And thank you" I said as I hugged her.

We made our way downstairs just as I heard the door open and close. My dad was home. After telling Alice that she was to stay, as I would need her support, we made our way down the stairs, to tell my dad the secret that I had kept from him for 2 years. I just hope he took it as lightly as Alice did.

Ha, like I had THAT much luck in my life.

**:D Ok, so there was the next chapter. I know it's been a ridiculous wait but I have been very busy lately, with family and also the dreaded holiday looming called 'Christmas!'. Lol no, I'm only joking, I love Christmas but it isn't half stressful. Anyway, I'll try and be quicker at updating for you my lovelies but I can't promise anything. However, I am pushing myself to post before Christmas day :D Should be fun. NOT lol**

**Review Please (: x**


	9. Pint size pixie and Over size 5 year old

**So here's the next chapter. I've been pushing myself to get it on FF quick. I hope I don't disappoint. (: x**

BPOV

Here it goes. I left the last step on the stairs and entered the room with Alice behind me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Dad?" I called into the room.

"In here Bells. What's up?" He replied, and I entered to see him slouched on the sofa, rather relaxed with being in the same room as Phil. Mum I understood, but I had no idea he had it in him to be so pleasant with Phil. I guess he really did love my mum enough still to be pleasant to the man she loved. He was still whipped.

I and Alice took a seat on the floor. Me leant against the chair my dad was on, and Alice on the one Jasper occupied. My mum and Phi sat together on the other small sofa set in the corner.

"Erm, I need to discuss- no. I need to tell you something. About Mason" My voice wavered slightly but I thought I was doing well considering the circumstances.

"Mason? You little brother? He's quite the little cherub isn't he?" He smiled his crinkly eyed smile in the direction of Mason who was currently being bounced to sleep in my mother's lap.

"Yes. Only......He isn't......my...brother" I finished lamely.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, obviously perplexed by why I was telling him about the origins of my 'brother'.

"On my fifteenth birthday I went out with a few friends to a beach party. At the end of the night we all headed home, but everyone lived in the opposite direction to me so I had to walk home alone." I took a much needed breath that had been baited while I told my story.

"Please. No Bella don't tell me what I think you are. Ple-"

"Please dad just-" I took another breath. "On my way home" I continued, trying desperately to ignore the pained look on his face. "I noticed that I was been followed, and glanced a look over my shoulder. There wasn't anyone there but when I started to walk again a boy from 2 years aboe me that I knew jumped out at me. The rest...well. What i'm trying to say is-"

"I know EXACTLY what your trying to say!" my dad shouted, jumping from his seat, his face turning his usual red, to purple, to red again before finally fading to a flushed pink. I could tell he was fuming but I was yet to know who at.

"HOW DARE HE?! WHO THE HELL IS THE LITTLE BAST-"

"CHARLIE!" My mother shouted, quickly causing my dad to stop. He closed his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths before opening them, allowing me to see the unshed tears resting on the brims. He took one look at my flowing one and rushed to me, scooping me into his arms. We sat there for a good 5 minutes in utter silence before his grip loosened and a little distance was put between us.

"Oh Bells. Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that. I'm not mad at you. Only worried. Worried that you had to endure that." He cooed me like he would a child.

"It' fine. I'm past it. I can hardly remember anything of it. Only the outcome of it." I said as I smiled fondly towards Mason. My dad suddenly turned rather nervous looking. He looked towards my mother.

"Could I?" He asked indicating to take hold of Mason.

"Of course Charlie. He's as much your flesh and blood as he is mine." My mother smiled fondly at my dad. She carefully past Mason over to my dad and he took a seat with my son, who was quietly snoring in his sleep. I chanced a look behind me to see Alice smiling at me with a proud smile, and Jasper looking shocked but still smiling at me.

My mother moved from Phil's side and went to sit by my father, the pair of them cooing over their shared grandchild. Don't get me wrong, I liked Phil. He was a neat guy, but nothing compared to the feeling of seeing my parents sat together in such loving unity over something that I had created. I had never felt more at home than I did in that moment. I knew that my dad still loved my mother entirely, but I was shocked to see the love radiating from my mother, aimed, not at Mason, but at my father. It was like she was seeing him in a whole new light.

My musings were put aside when I heard a knock on the door. I hastily went to the door and opened it to find Edward, Emmett and Rose stood at the door. I quickly ushered them in, Em and Rose entering quickly, and Edward slightly reluctant, but entering none the less. They hung up their coats and headed into the room where they heard the now louder voices of my family and Alice and Jasper.

"Bells, he wants you" My mother called as I entered the room again. I saw Edward settle himself on the floor to the side of where my father sat, and Emmet and Rose sit on the floor at the side of the seat that Jasper and Alice were now sharing. I looked down and saw Mason wriggling in my mom's arms.

"Gwanmaa!" He whined, saying one of the few words he had learnt so far. He could be quite fluent in his speech sometimes, but then would go through fazes where he would hardly talk.

"Huh? I thought you was his mum, Mama D?" Emmett said. Typical Emmett. He not only spoke like a complete numpty at times, but had a habit of giving people nick names, like my mother. Mama D after her name Dwyer I supposed. How he already knew that I hadn't the faintest.

"Well, I suppose Bells needs to do her little speech again" My mother said, sympathetically looking at me. I gave Alice one look at she immediately understood and started telling Em and Rose my story, in hushed tones so as not to interrupt the flowing conversations elsewhere. I and Alice seemed to have very quickly developed a bond, and I could see her being my best friend very shortly.

I picked up Mason and sat at my father's legs on the floor again. I only realised once comfortable that I was now situated right next to Edward.

"Care to explain to me now everybody else knows? Or was it just me you were trying to keep it from?" He whispered, although I sensed a sharp lilt to his tone.

"It's not like that. Alice obviously has the same knack as you for figuring things out. She all but squeezed it out of me. I had planned on telling my father anyway, so I didn't see fit to hide it any longer."

"So I was right?" He questioned, on what seemed baited breath.

"Yes" I whispered, my head bowing, so as not to look at his eyes. However I couldn't resist the pull, and pulled my head up to meet green orbs straight on. His eyes betrayed so many emotions, disbelief, shock, knowing, and lastly, heartbreak. Again with the heartbreak that I did not understand.

"I knew it" He breathed. I barely heard him. Mason, who had slowly been falling asleep again, decided to wake up fully at this very moment.

"Mummy!" He shouted, latching onto my neck.

"Hey baby. Have a nice sleep?" I asked him, seeing out of the corner of my eye, Edward give a small smile to our interaction.

"Who dat?" He asked me, pointing straight at Edward, almost touching his nose.

"Mason, it's rude to point" I scolded lightly.

"It's fine" Edward said quietly, still seemingly drawn into himself.

"What his name?" Mason asked more politely this time. He looked at Edward and smiled.

"Edward" I whispered to him.

"I wanna sit wiv ed-wa-dad" Mason said, trying to pronounce Edward for the first time. I held back the shiver that ran up my spine as Mason pronounced the last syllable 'dad'. Silly, I know. Edward smile gently at Mason, then looked to me for an answer.

"Of course" I said quickly, while helping Mason off my knee and onto Edward's.

"Rello Ed-wa-dad" Mason said in a silly voice that made both me and Edward chuckle.

"Hey" Edward laughed back.

"How owld are you?" He questioned the breath taking human sat next to me.

"I'm 17. How old are you?" Edward replied in his velvety voice.

Mason held up 4 of his fingers and exclaimed "IM 2!". Edward laughed again and clasped Masons hand slightly, gently pushing down 2 of his fingers and leaving 2 remaining.

"That's 2. But very close well done" Edward said to him calmly, and Mason held up his hand for a high five. Something he had seemingly become addicted to doing. Edward patted hands with him and chuckled once again.

I laughed quietly at their interaction. Edward seemed to be a natural. I was knocked from my reverie by a high pitched squeal. Yes, I guess everybody, including me, assumed this would be Alice. But to everyone's dismay, it was Emmett that let out the girly squeal.

"Oh Bells! Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you. Going through all that and still being as strong as you are now!" He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I was gasping for air when I felt soft but strong fingers pry Emmett's hold from me.

"Easy on Em. Try not to squash her will you?" Edward lightly scolded the over excited child like hunk of a man. I took in big gulps of breath and gave Edward a small smile as silent thanks. Emmett grabbed hold of a giggling Mason, and he moved him to the middle of the room and started to teach him how to play air guitar. He seemed to fit rather well into the 'cool uncle' role, and it pleased me, because I knew that I already saw Emmett as a brother of sorts. I was about to move over to where Alice and Rose were chatting, but Edward gave me a slight pull on the arm. I turned to him.

"Fancy a walk outside?" He asked me nervously. He ran a hand through his heavenly soft looking hair, and I nodded my head quickly, easing some of the tension that he had. We stood up and I quietly told the rest that we were just going to get some fresh air.

* * *

We had been out walking for around half an hour and had yet to say anything. I would have said it was uncomfortable but it just wasn't. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward turn every so often and take a breath as if to say something, but then quickly close his mouth and turn forward again. Just when I was about to say something, he broke the silence himself.

"How did it happen?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked at me with a deep gaze that sent tingles down my body.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused slightly by his question.

"How did- How.... Mason. Was it a boyfriend? Drunk? Something.....else?" I realised that Edward was the only one who was yet to know, not being told the story by Alice. I took a few deep breaths and proceeded to tell him my story, the same I had told my father, only without editing. My father didn't need to hear about such things with his daughter but I had a feeling Edward wanted to know everything. I finished my story, getting to the point of moving to Forks. I looked at his face to contemplate what he thought. He had a look of agony on his face as he looked to the floor.

"Say something" I urged him. I had just laid my whole life out to him, gory bits and all. The least he could do was reply.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how someone could do that to a person. Least of all someone like you" He replied eventually.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" I asked him. I didn't know what he was implying but I immediately assumed that he was insulting my appearance.

"No. No Bella, I didn't mean it like that. Never. I mean...you're beautiful. Anyone with sense would want to be with you. I just mean you're so kind and considerate, and don't have a bad bone in your body. How someone could pry on you like that. Do that to you. Force you into it..." He was becoming more and more angry by the word, and I quickly laid my hand on his arm to calm him down. He relaxed instantly, and I felt rather elated that I had that effect on him. He came to a halt and spun around so he was facing me. He put his arm gently over my shoulder and pulled me the short distance into his rock solid chest. I dug my face into his jacket and he wrapped both arms around me, pulling me further into his embrace. I wrapped my own arms around his waist. His head ducked down and buried into my hair.

"I don't care what I mean to you Bella, or how you feel about me, but all I know is that I will never, ever let anyone hurt you like that again. So help me God I swear." He promised me. I simply pulled myself impossibly further into his body and took comfort and pleasure in his body wrapped around mine.

"Thank you." I eventually managed to whisper to him. His grip loosened slightly, to let me move away if I wished but I only let one arm free and kept the other wrapped around him, and turned to walk back towards the house. He did the same and kept his arm around my shoulder, me curling into the side of his body for warmth on the cold winter evening.

We arrived home about 20 minutes later, to find a relatively quiet house. We let go of each other before entering so not as to give off the wrong impression. _Oh how I wish it was the _right_ impression. _Mom, dad, Phil and Jasper were watching the telly. Alice and Emmett were playing air guitar and dancing with Mason in the middle of the room, and Rose was sat silently flicking through a magazine calmly.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed as we entered the room again.

"Hey Em" I replied and went to sit on the floor at the side of Rose's seat, Edward following behind and sitting at my side. It seemed he was keeping close to me, the reason I wasn't so sure, but I wasn't going to complain.

"So Bella, I was just wondering and talking to Mama D about it and I wanted to know if you planned on getting Mason christened." Emmett questioned. I found the query rather strange, and contemplated it before answering.

"I suppose. At some point. I mean I've not been with him an awful lot, but I plan on seeing him more now and I suppose it's something I would get round to." I answered as best I could. I heard two high pitched squeal. No, not Emmett this time, but Alice and my mom.

"This is great Bella. I'm a star at organising things and I could do it all for you. It would hardly cost you anything and I could arrange everything without you stressing." Alice rushed out at a speed of about 100. My mother chuckled and turned to me with a beaming smile on her face.

"I was hoping you would consider it. Maybe we could get it done while we're down here. Me and Phil have decided to extend our stay for a bit, and we should be here for a good month or so. We really need to see you as much as we can, and it's great company down here." My mother said to me. Both of them were talking so fast it was rather over whelming, and I must have stiffened at the reaction because Edward squeezed my side reassuringly. I hadn't even noticed that his arm had wound around me.

"Ok. Well when's the earliest you could have this all planned for me Alice?" I decided if I was going to get this done, the sooner the better, and before my mum left again.

"EEEEECCKK! I could easily have it done by next Saturday. 5 days!" Wow. She really did have a talent if she could accomplish that. But I trusted her.

"Ok. But ermm... Alice? Emmett?" I had an idea and I wondered if after knowing them for such a little time they would agree. I felt like I had known these guys my whole life, and I knew they would play a major part in Mason's life too. Alice and Emmett seeming to be attached to him the most.

"Yeah?" They both asked in unison.

"Would you be...Would you... Would you like to be Mason's God parents?" I managed to get out. I didn't want them to think it was too forward for people I had only known a week or so.

The pair of them squealed again and did a sort of victory dance in the centre of the room before high fiving.

"Of course we will!!!" Alice cried with joy. "He's so sweet and we love him already. And we can't imagine not being your friends. Were like family already, and you're the only people we know in Forks that are decent. None of us can imagine life without you being here." Alice continued. Emmett just stood nodding his head like a stupid dash board dog. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the minute pixie, and over sized beef cake stood next to each other, both related, and both as childish as the other.

I smiled broadly. "Ok! Then it's sorted. And thank you so much you guys, all of you. You've kind of brought me hope to the town of Fork. I was becoming suicidal having to stay with that bunch of creeps that call themselves my friends at school. You've shown me what the word really means" I stated and hugged them both. I then hugged Jasper and Rose, and stepped back to my original place. I turned my head slightly and smiled at Edward. A hug didn't seem like the right thing to do with Edward but I didn't know how to act around Edward so I settled for the smile and standing closer to him.

My son was going to be christened in 5 days thanks to a pint sized pixie and an over sized 5 year old.

The Cullen's and Hale's really did make life interesting in Forks, and it was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Ok, there we go. Quite a long chapter for me, and it's now really late and I 'm knackered. Please enjoy and please all review. It really helps to give me motivation, and it's always good to know what your readers think. Love you all xx**


	10. Nobody likes Rose when she's angry

**Ok so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Also please take a look at my other story 'Small World' and please review as it's always great to know what my readers think. Thanks X**

BPOV

"We're going clubbing" Alice whispered in my ear half way through our maths class.

"What?!" I hushed back at her.

"You heard me. Me and Rose will be round at 4 to sort out what we're all wearing" She told me calmly.

"Alice. We're underage. How do you expect to get in?" We were only 17, and I doubted that I looked any older.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Rose will go first and _charm_ the bouncer and we'll follow. Trust me, its full proof. They never turn us down. Well they didn't where we used to live, I'm sure Port Angeles isn't that strict" She reasoned.

"Ok ok. Fine. I'll trust you. I'll see you at 4" I said as the bell for the last lesson went and we walked out of the school to our own cars. I saw Edward stood at his car waiting for his brothers and sisters to come out. He looked towards me and I gave him a small wave and quickly moved to my car. I don't know what had changed between me and Edward but something had the night I told everyone about Mason a week ago. However, as soon as we went to school the next day we distance again. Well, I distanced from him. I had a full blown panic attack after everyone left and started to worry about if they would say anything at school. I wasn't ready for everyone at school to know, especially not the 'Skank Pack' as I liked to call them. **(Thanks to Nez93 for the name 'skank pack')**

I got home and quickly made me and dad something to eat before I had to go out. I made jacket potato and tuna mayo. We ate silently then I quickly cleaned up before going upstairs. It had just turned 4. I heard a knock on the door simultaneously with the digital clock turning 16:00.

"Heya Charlie" I heard Alice great my dad as he opened the door. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"Heya Bella. Ok, time to begin the makeover. Hurry up Rose" Alice rushed out. Rose came trudging up the stairs with a bag in one hand and a silver make up case in the other.

I cringed as Alice led me to the chair and shut my eyes, because I didn't want to see what she was doing to me. I would just have to bare with it until she finished her torture.

God knows how long later she had finally finished with her poking, prodding, pulling...you get the idea, and told me to stand up without looking in the mirror. I did as she said and faced her. She simply handed me some underwear and told me to put them on then her and Rose would help me into my clothes so I couldn't see them till I was ready. I trudged into the bathroom and looked at the mirror, but it was covered by a towel.

"And don't even think about uncovering that mirror!" Alice shouted form my room. Damn that pixie. I took a proper look at the underwear and almost fainted. A matching set of lacy midnight blue briefs and lacy midnight blue push-up bra. I quickly put them on and grabbed a spare towel to wrap around myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Rose immediately tied a bandana round my eyes, lightly so as not to smudge my make up, then Alice attacked me and removed the towel, and started to push me onto the bed to pull on some tights, and then stood me up and pulled what I assumed was my dress up and zipped me up. She removed the bandana and stood back to admire her work.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous!" She squealed.

"Jesus Bella! You're a stunner!" Rose exclaimed at me. I immediately blushed and looked at what they were wearing. Rose was wearing a daring, but gorgeous tight halter neck red dress that clung to her curves and showed of her cleavage. She was wearing killer black heels and had Smokey eyes with bright red lipstick on, her hair waving down her back, but puffed slightly at the top to create volume.

Alice was wearing an equally daring canary yellow dress that flowed from under the bust and ended in between her mid thigh and knee. She had matching yellow heels that were even higher than Rose's and her hair was dead straight and also puffed slightly at the top, with her fringe sweeping slightly. She too had Smokey eyes but had light pink/lilac lipstick on and a slight bit of glitter across her jaw bone. They both looked gorgeous and I knew that no matter what Alice had done to me I would still look out of place at the side of them. Alice moved me forward and went to the full length mirror and pulled off the blanket covering it to reveal me. I gasped as I took in my reflection.

I had tight fitting, one shoulder blue dress that was made of satin. It fit me like a glove and flattered my figure perfectly. I had on matching blue heels that were high and elegant and elongated my legs. My make up was done similar to Rose and Alice's, with Smokey eyes but I had a dark plum lipstick on, which made my lips look incredibly full and pouty. All together I loved it. **(All outfits on profile)**

"Oh my god! Alice, you're amazing I swear! I quickly hugged both girls, careful not to mess up our dresses and Make up, and we went down stairs to head off to the club.

* * *

"Hey there Tiger" Rosalie smirked at the bouncer.

"Hey there sweetheart, and what would your name be?" He answered her, trying to be seductive. He just gruff.

"Well, that's for me to know...and you to find out. You gunna let me in now big boy?" he purred to him with a hand on his chest. He seemed to become extremely dazed.

"Huh, oh huh- yeah. Come on in ladies" He choked out and Rose strutted in. We followed her as I saw the bouncer's eyes follow Rose in as did most of the other men's.

"Well that was just too easy" Rose sighed as we got 3 Bacardi and coke's. "I was hoping to have a challenge" She smirked into her drink. It was obvious that Rose had been doing that for a logn time and she looked like she rather enjoyed it.

"Yeah, you know what I think after here we should go to some of the other bars. Instead of just staying in one we should do a bit of hopping. See how many bouncers we can charm. We'll finish these then I'll do the next one. We'll have a drink in each bar then move on. See how many we can get through before we start slurring" Alice chimed, laughing loudly.

"Yeah. Alice you do the next one, then Bella will do the one after that." I spit out my drink.

"Erm- no. I can't do....that" I said, waving towards the door where we had just been when Rose did her little charming. "I can't do what you just did. I suck at that sort of stuff." I argued.

"Nonsense. You'll be fine. Come on Bella we're trying to get your self esteem up here. You have to help us and give stuff a go. Trust me. If you can do it, it will give you such a boost" Alice argued with me. I thought about it for a moment.

"ok. Fine. But make it two drinks in the next club. If I'm going to do this, I'm gunna need a hell of a lot more booze in my system." I laughed. And with that we finished our drinks and left to the next club. Alice's prey.

* * *

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" The burly man asked Alice as she floated forward.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Alice smiled coyly. The man smirked down at her.

"You sure you're old enough to be in here?" He asked her, looking her up and down.

"Well, you could search me for ID now, or let me in and I'll make it up to you later" Alice purred to him while slipping a piece of paper into his hands. The man read the number and gruffly coughed.

"Well, I'm sure I can let you in without any fuss. And I'm sure I'll be in touch....later" He smiled down at her.

"I'm sure you will. Later big guy" Alice chimed.

"Laters sweetheart" He replied and moved the barrier to let the three of us in.

"We can't come back to this one after we're done" Alice said casually.

"Why?" I asked them, noticing Rose's smirk.

"That number was the number for the burger bar down the road. I picked it up on the way here" She chuckled. I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you Alice!" I chuckled.

"Me neither sometimes" She replied coyly.

"Right! Time for those two drinks then Bella" Rose cheered.

* * *

"You can do this babe. Don't worry. If you feel like you're gunna make a fool of yourself just shut up and let Rose do the talking" Alice pep talked me as we were making our way to the front of the queue towards the bouncer. I had to admit that queue jumping was rather great. It paid to have hot best friends.

"Hey there Darlin'. What can I do for you tonight then?" The latest bouncer drawled to me.

"Why don't you tell me" I smirked at him.

"Well. You don't wanna know what I'd like to do with you." He smirked back at me. "How old are you sweet cheeks?" he asked me. I had to think quickly. _Think like Alice, Think like Alice._

I leant forward and whispered in his ear. I suddenly realised how close I was to him when I felt his member poke into my stomach as I whispered seductively into his ear.

"Yeah. Hmm. You-Huh. You and your friends can go in. Maybe I'll cya later and you can show me all 'bout it Darlin'" He stuttered while eying me lustfully. I stepped back, and then heard a cough behind me. I saw the bouncer visibly stiffen and his eyes turn hard.

"Who's the broad?" He asked me, and I turned to see what he was talking about. I looked round to see Edward stood there glaring daggers at the bouncer. Rose was stood to the side, glaring daggers at Edward (for disturbing our flow most probably) and Emmett stood looking similar to Edward. Jasper was stood off to the side looking bored with Alice in his arms. I had to think quick if I was still going to get us into this club. I also had to not appear a push over and do something that the girls would do.

"Oh, he's not with me. Come on Rose, Alice" I called and started to walk into the club, once I saw that Rose smiled proudly and Followed me in. Alice's little tinkering laugh flowed out and she left Jasper's arms and followed us in, leaving behind the three gobsmacked boys.

"Wow" Rose breathed. "That was first class ass kicking suave Bells" Rose chuckled from beside me on the bar stool.

"Yeah. You should have seen Edward's face drop. That plus Emmett's. He looks at you like a baby sister and he's never seen anyone kick ass like that apart from Rose. I think they were all shocked to see Rose follow you, not the other way round" Alice joined in, chuckling into her drink.

"hey, what exactly did you say to that guy anyway?" Alice asked, suddenly intrigued by my methods of getting us in the club. I took a deep breath before telling them what I said.

"I might have told him that I could show him how old I was with my mouth later if he was free" I blushed. I couldn't believe I'd actually been that vulgar.

"Woo" Rose breathed. Before jumping from her seat and giving me a hug. "Damn girl that was some pretty good shit you just pulled" Rose laughed.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't have been daring enough to do that shit. Rose on the other hand....Well let's just say Rose doesn't have many boundaries" Alice laughed, and earned herself a slap from a chuckling Rose.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have thought Bella did either if I didn't know any better after she pulled that shit. Daymn Bella, Where'd you get your cahonies?" I jumped as I heard Emmett's booming voice from behind us. _Oh shit._

"Hey babe. Sorry about that out there. But ya know. A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do" Rose smiled from beside me.

"Yeah we understand. Although I'm not quite sure about Edward. He's either annoyed at being shunned by Miss Foxy over here, or extremely turned on by her in that blue dress" Jasper drawled jokingly from next to Alice. Everyone else laughed as I blushed profusely.

"Hey, where is Dickward?" Rose asked _politely_.

"He's gone to the toilets to take a piss" Jasper told us.

"You mean take a _jack_" Emmet guffawed. Everyone again laughed, and I _again _blushed. Edward eventually came out of the toilets and we all had a quick drink, me and Edward not even making eye contact, before Rose ordered the guys to leave us alone and we moved on to the next club.

They didn't follow us for the rest of the night. I don't think they dared. Nobody likes Rose when she's angry.

**Ok so there you have it. This is really just a sort of jokey fill in chapter to add a little bit to the overall story before I carry on with the main plot. I just fancied putting a little bit of fun in there to show Bella becoming a little more confident. Hope you enjoy and please please review. Also like I said at the top, please check out my new story 'Small World' and please review. I noticed that a lot of people had read it, and quite a few added it to their favourites, but not many reviewed. It always helps when my readers review as it lets me know what they think of it and it's always great to get feedback. Love you all. Merry Christmas xx**


	11. Playing dirty with Dumb and Dumber

**Ok I know it's been quite long since I updated and I'm sorry that my chapter aren't very long but I swear I'm trying. Things have just been really busy at the holiday season. Here's the next chapter anyway. x**

EPOV

_Ouch..._

Ok, so I knew that I and Bella weren't exactly anything of sorts, but I had thought we were getting somewhere. Wishful thinking on my part obviously. She just shunned me in front of that guy to get into the club, after being far too close to him for my liking. You could see from the look in his eyes he wanted to put his hands all over my Bella.

_Whoa Edward. Possessive much?_

Regardless, I'd spent the last 12 hours cooped up sulking in my room. When we'd all eventually got into the club I went straight to the bathroom. Not only because I was rather worked up over the fact of how hurt I was (So what? every guy's allowed to be a wimp at some point), but also extremely turned on by Bella in that blue dress that complemented her creamy skin perfectly.

I'd gone into the rest room and immediately went to the sink and splashed ice cold water onto my face. It seemed to calm me a little and I'd stayed for a little while longer making sure I was breathing properly.

_God why did she get me so worked up over the littlest things?_

So after my little breakdown and than spending the remaining hour with no contact to Bella, me and the guys went home and I headed straight upstairs. So maybe I was acting really mardy and spoilt, but I didn't care. I was no longer happy anymore unless I had Bella with me, or some sort of connection to her. I felt empty when she wasn't there.

_What the hell Cullen? Grow a pair, you sound like Alice!_

I stood up and went down to the kitchen.

"Oh My Lord! He has risen from the PITS OF DOOOOOM!" Emmett shouted over exaggeratingly.

"Shut up you big bear!" I told him as I threw some cheerio's at him. All he did was weave his head around and somehow manage to catch them all in his mouth. He wore a smug smile and chomped down on the cereals.

"S'up" Jasper said from his seat on the couch. I grabbed a glass of orange juice then went to join him on the couch to watch the game that was on, The Seahawks versus The Titans.

"WOOOOHOOOO! Get in my man!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen as the Seahawks scored again.

"Damn it!" Jasper yelled. He was supporting The Titans, much to Emmett's annoyance.

"Take that you stupid cowboy!" Emmett shouted at Jasper, which just earned him an eye roll.

"Hey you two wanna go shoot some hoops later?" I asked them, hoping to get out of the house a little and take my mind off of _things._

_Bella._

She had been running through my mind so much lately she must have been shattered. _Oh real smooth Cullen, you're saying chat up lines to yourself now_.

I had to do something to get her out and my most probable bet was sports.

"Yeah" "Sure man" They both answered at the same time.

So, ten minutes later we geared up and ready to get out. I and Jasper both had on some sweats, mine grey and his black, and tight black t-shirts on. While Emmett had on his ridiculously baggy shorts on and a basketball vest that again was too baggy. I swear he thinks he grew up in the hood.

_Ok well done Cullen you're doing a running commentary of what clothes you're wearing. Jesus you really are turning into Alice._

Ok, and now I'm talking to myself. Great. I hope you're happy Bella. Sending me into the crazy pits of my own freakin' mind.

We made our way from the house to the basketball cage and immediately got warming up. We each had a ball and started doing dribbling and shooting. After ten minutes of that we decided to play some games, 2 on 1, and then swap again. First it was me and Jazz against Emmett, and we won. Second it was me and Em against Jazz and we won. Third game was me on my own against the other two, and believe it or not, I won. It was safe to say we all aced at our own sports. Emmett rocked Football, while Jasper played Baseball the best, and I was the basketball guy. I could run rings around them both, and it was exactly what I was doing. The game was going on longer than the others because despite being the best I was still against two so had to put in a little more effort. I spun around Emmett and dribbled to the net and then-

"Hey Cullen! Nice playing!" I heard the voice of an angel behind me. _Oh great, just when I was getting her out of my mind, she's in my line of sight._

I kept my concentration and made a quick score. _Thank god I didn't embarrass myself._ I spun around and gave her my best smile.

"Hey" I said back to her. _Wow.....reeaalll smooth Cullen. I'm sure she's impressed by your amazing range of vocabulary._

Hey! Baby Bell! Come over here and give your Emmy Bear some love!" Emmett shouted towards where she was stood with Angela and the rest of the crowd she had been with before we came here. There was Jessica and Lauren, the girls we only referred to as 'the Skanks', and Mike, Tyler, Eric and lastly Ben, who I only knew as 'the boyfriend to the only nice girl there'. Yeah I know, lame way to remember someone, but in all honesty, other than Bella, Angela was the only girl that seemed to be normal.

I zoned back in just in time to see Bella quickly jogging over towards us, well to _Emmy Bear._ I swear, Emmett and his ridiculous nicknames. He picked her up and spun her around and I looked up to see the rest of the group walking towards us, Angela and Ben smiling, and the rest looking like they just got slapped.

_Why was she hanging out with them? I thought she wanted to get away from them?_

"So...Mind if we join in for a game?" Bella asked us, looking between me, Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure" We all replied together.

"Cool. So who's playing and what teams?" Emmett asked with a clap of his hands. We sorted out who was playing, which was me, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Angela, Mike and Tyler. Lauren and Jessica were too scared to break a nail and said they would cheer lead. _Oh purrleaasse. _And Eric was just too scared in case he got hit by the ball. What a wimp.

The teams were me, Tyler, Jasper and Ben against Bella, Emmett, Mike and Angela. Mike said that we should have had one girl and three boys on each team to be even, but Bella and Angela insisted being on the same team.

"Ok, keep it clean people. Lauren...no. Ermm Jess...no. huh ok Eric you can be the referee. Can you do that?" Emmett said looking at the three people sat at the side. Eric nodded his head with a stern look on his face, like he had a major task to perform. _You're only following the ball with your eyes Douche bag._

The game set into play and we were all having a good time just messing around. A number of rules were broken but most were by Emmett anyway so it didn't matter, and it wasn't like Eric was going to say anything. I think he'd mess himself.

"Woooh!!! Go Edward! We love you!" I heard Lauren and Jessica scream from the side line. What the hell were they doing? Could they be any more random? "2 4 6 8 who do we appreciate?! GO EDWARD!" Ok, so they _could_ get more random.

I spun around 360 degrees to see Bella launch herself onto Emmett's back as he ran to the hoop and she made a quick spin shot and it went straight in. _Damn that girl's good._

"Woo!! That's my Sister from another Mister!!!!" Emmett yelled as he ran around the yard with his shirt over his face and Bella still on his back.

"EMMETT!" Bella yelled as he ran straight into Mike and all three went flying. I froze as Bella shot forward off his shoulders and hit the ground with a large scraping noise as she slid across the pebbled floor. I sprinted over to them and rolled Bella over to make sure she was ok. I was utterly shocked to hear her burst out laughing, shortly followed by Emmett too. Mike just groaned about a giant oversized idiot.

"Well I have to say, that was quite fun" Bella laughed. I let out a sigh of relief and help her onto her feet, seeing she only had a grazed arm which didn't seem to even bother her.

"You ok?" I murmured in her ear. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'm fine" She whispered. "Now come on let's get on with this game already" She said louder for everyone else to hear. We all resumed our positions and I looked at Bella who was smirking, obviously they had hatched some sort of plan. Well I was going to have a plan of my own. I winked at her and she blushed, looking down, before looking back up and whistling to signal the start of the game again. Almost immediately Tyler got the ball and turned to throw it to Jasper, when Emmett came flying forward, wiping out both of the guys. The ball bounced and Angela caught it and flung it straight at Bella. She went off dribbling it along towards the net probably setting Mike up for a shoot. I shot forward in trail of her and grabbed her round the waist lifting her off the ground. _If Emmett can play dirty so can I._

She let out a shocked squeal and began thrashing at with her legs, kicking me backwards. I grabbed a tighter hold of her waist and twisted her, flinging her, minding not to hurt her, over my shoulder. Tyler ran up after us and grabbed the ball from a screaming Bella's hands. Emmett being the goofball he is didn't even notice and was too busy chasing after me.

"Put down my little sister you man handler!" He shouted after me. Suddenly I heard my team cheer and knew that we had scored, with it being three against two because of our _distraction._ Emmett spun on his heel, seeing what he missed and slung himself towards Tyler, growling as he ran, and tumbling straight into him. They started pretend scrapping on the floor and I laughed watching them, forgetting the fact that Bella was still slung over my shoulder. _I don't know how you forgot. Her smell is like heaven._

She obviously saw this as her chance and brought her knee straight up into my crotch. I keeled over onto the floor groaning, as Bella jumped over my now crumpled body and set after the others, giving a hysterical Angela a high five on her way.

I dragged myself up off the floor. I managed to make my way other to the rest of them without groaning too much. I waited next to Jasper for a few minutes, who looked like he felt my pain and was cringing and patting my back. After a few minutes I had regained composure. _Wow she's really got a strong kick...knee...whatever, it hurt._

I walked over to Bella who was now stood on her own drinking some water, while the rest made their way towards the three who had sat out the game.

"You know that was really unfair" I whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly but stilled. It seemed like she wasn't breathing. She capped the bottle again and leant forward, placing it on the floor, rubbing her backside against my member at the same time. I felt myself twitch against the contact. _Did she do that on purpose?_

My face must have given away what I was thinking because she took a step forward and spun round facing me.

"Yes. I did" She smirked and walked off. _Damn she's the devil's spawn herself._ I once again walked towards the group. _Is it just me or do I keep getting left behind?_

"O EM GEE!" Lauren squealed from next to Bella, so loud that Bella actually flinched and took a step back. "You were like amazing out there. Wasn't he Jess?" Lauren said, smiling, what I think she attempted to be seductively at me all the time. I saw Jess nod madly at me from the corner of my eye. Lauren was smirking at me with lust filled eyes. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I looked at her unbelievably then walked past her over to Emmett and Jasper.

"So where's Mason?" Jasper hushed to Bella while the rest of the group were getting their shit ready.

"My mum has taken him with Alice to Port Angeles to get him a new outfit for the christening" She replied. He nodded his head.

"Wait, where's Rose then, if she isn't with Alice? She wasn't in this morning when I headed out" Jasper said, confused.

"Oh she came over with Alice but didn't want to get involved with it because everybody gets tired of Alice shopping at some point" She laughed. "She went to the field with Phil to go play some Baseball. He said he'd teach her a few things" She said. "Then Angela rang me, begging me to go out with the group so she wasn't on her own. We aren't the only ones that can't stand the skanks. And as much as I love you guys, I can't abandon Angela. She's been there for me from the start" She sighed. We all nodded in understanding.

"Hey, don't sweat it" Emmett said in his own way of soothing someone. Bella smiled at him kindly and rubbed his arm in a gesture of thanks. _Ok Cullen, stop frickin' explaining every god damn thing like a douche bag. Jeez, you sure you and Alice aren't twins?_

"Ok well I've gotta head back home now, 'cos mum's got tea ready for me and Ben and the twins are kicking up a hissy fit" Angela laughed as she approached us, grumbling about her twin siblings. The rest of the group came up after.

"Yeah well me and Jess are going to head off now. Later loser" Laruen said, the last part aiming snidely at Angela. What the hell she had done to deserve that I have no idea.

"Lauren" Bella growled. _God help me if that wasn't the most frickin' hot thing I've ever heard. _Bella stared Lauren out. "Watch your mouth" She hissed, and I saw Lauren's face turn from smug to fully fledged fear in a mere second. She briskly nodded her head and spun on her heel, taking off like a deer from a tiger.

"Nice Kitty" Jasper murmured to Bella, laughing silently. **(A/N sorry it just had to go in there didn't it LOL)**.

"What did you do to her? Kick her in the shin?" Emmett asked Angela while glaring at Lauren's retreating form.

"Oh forget it. Just her usual. Not happy unless she gets everything she wants. That includes _guys_" She said looking pointedly at me. "And I kind of put her in her place" Angela finished. She said goodbye to us all, as did Ben, and they took off home. Tyler and Mike quickly said their goodbyes too and took off, and then the four of us took a leisurely stroll to Bella's house.

"So has Alice told you a date for the christening yet?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Yeah" She replied "it's in 5 days time." She finished.

"Woohoo! I'm gunna be a god daddy in 5 days!" Emmett yelled. Bella slapped him on his arm.

"Keep your voice down would ya" She said jokingly, although I could see a hint of worry behind her eyes. She was still worrying about the rest of the quaint little town finding out.

"Oh hustle your bustle" Emmett told her, shaking his ass at her, then grabbing hold of Jasper's arm and dragging him in front. The pair of them dancing down the road and shaking their asses at us. What a lovely fucking sight.

_If it's a lovely sight you want, turn to your left._

And I did. And I looked straight into Bella's eyes and was overcome with the feeling of needing to press my lips against her own. But I didn't. I didn't know if she wanted the same and I wasn't going to do anything that I didn't know Bella wanted also.

_God damn you and your need to be a gentleman. _The voice hissed at me in my head.

Shut up, you stupid conscience.

_No. Press _your_ mother fucking lips to _her_ mother fucking lips and snog her!_

I decided to ignore the voice that time before I went completely insane, and instead settled for putting my arm over her shoulder. She nuzzled her body closer into my side, and a feeling of elation overwhelmed me and I pulled her snug to my body. We walked the whole way back to the house like that, talking about non consequential things, with Dumb and Dumber walking in front like a couple of morons.

_This is what life _should_ be like._

But life isn't always perfect and it certainly wasn't going to be a straight road for me.

**Ok, thank golly for that I've finished. This chapter isn't even one of the longer ones but it seemed to drag on for ages. Apologies for your waiting and for the fact that it's so short but because of my time schedule I'm unable to be on the computer for large amounts of time, and therefore suck at writing long chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review. They really do mean the world to me.**

**Story recommendations:**

**Inconsistency by DeceptionConsidered**

**Learning to Spell Love by R Vorenus**

**Locked Up by twiXlite**

**xXmtXx**


	12. Purple Faced Martian

**Hi, it's me again. Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy recently and computer has been having a major fit on me because it's stupid. Anyway, enough of me and my moaning I'll get onto the important and less boring stuff.**

**Disclaimer: ****I('cos I realised that I don't do it when I really should :S) I do not own twilight, that belongs to the absolute genius mind of Stephanie Meyer, who I love. She is to me what Shakespeare is to my crazy old English teacher who I must say makes me laugh so much. Any way I'm getting off track again. **

**I do however own the plot to this story and the character Mason XD. I am getting no profits out of this, just simple joy of writing what crazy ass shiz that my messed up minds creates (:**

_**My lovely reviewers: **_**Nez93 ****(i love you and your skank pack ideas :D),**** , Neliz, Raelynne, FreezingFire81, DemonicAngel118, Triinu, teambellaedward, emiii, Flurffee, Chaitea8695 ****and ****anna23xo****. Thanks for your amazing reviews and a special thanks to those that continually review on all chapter. I love you guys and your support is amazing :)**

**Now, I'm going to ask a question for you to answer on every chapter to get to know my amazing reviewers (:**

**First question: Favourite Twilight character? (Excluding Edward and Bella cos that is just too easy LOL)**

**Playlist: ****Best of my love – The Emotions (classic oldies song. Just a real neat tune)**

**Right, the story, let's continue....**

Chapter 12

BPOV

Shit.

School.

This really shouldn't be that big of a deal, so why was I freaking out so much? Was it because some people actually knew about my secret and I was just worrying about others finding out? No. The Cullen's and Hale's would never say anything.

So why was I still worrying? I shook myself up and climbed out of bed, and got a quick shower, the hot water caressing my ever so tense body. I stepped out of the steamed up area, and was hit by the damp cold air, that refreshed my now eased body. I wiped away the condensation from the mirror and looked at myself. My reflection was the same as always. Red cheeks, plain brown eyes, and hair that looked near black in its wet state.

Why was I worrying so much about how I looked? Why did people continually look up to me like somebody sent from the high heavens when I was plain at the best of times?

I shook myself up again and quickly got changed. I put on some simple light skinnies, and my Vivienne Westwood red jersey top, with some matching red wedge gladiator sandals. I threw my bomber jacket over the top, grabbed a plain black shoulder bag**(Outfit on Profile)**, cramming all my school stuff into it, and jumped the stairs, two by two and grabbed a breakfast bar. I kissed my dad on the top of his head, grabbed my keys and went outfit into the drizzling rain and unlocked my Corvette. I sat in and noticed the sticky note on the passenger seat.

'_Bella, I've gone out to the store with Mason, and Phil has gone to the baseball field again. We'll be round for tea again tonight. Give Charlie my love. Mom x'_

I screwed the note up and started the sleek engine on my car and set off to school.

* * *

"So I was thinking, I wonder if Jake has anything planned for us because it's our 1 year anniversary and I don't want to say anything and come across like I'm asking for something but I hate surprises" Nessie went off in my ear. I was partly listening to her and partly listening to Lauren and Jessica bitching on the table behind us.

"...and she totally just blew it off like it was nothing. I was like Oh Em Gee, you did not just blank me. I'm serious, Kelsey is the biggest bitch ever. I mean who the hell acts like someone's best friend then goes hooking up with the guy they've been crushing on in like, forever..." Jessica drawled on. God did those girls not have anything better to do in their spare time? Jessica had been obsessed with the quarter back of the football team, Aston, for as long as I had known her, and she and Kelsey had become good friends. But unfortunately she had liked Aston too, and when he asked her out, she accepted, which really miffed off a sour Jessica. But she makes it out like it was a conspiracy against her. Urgh.

"...Miss Swan? Are you even listening to me?!" Mr Carter shouted at me from the front. Our calculus teacher was ill and our annoying principal had taken it on himself to teach the class. _Lucky us._

"Yeah sorry I was just-"

"Not paying attention, yes I know. You're too busy with your head in the clouds and probably thinking about filing your nails. I'm not stupid Miss Swan. You've just earned yourself a detention at dinner." I snapped at me then turned to the class again. _God today was not my day._

* * *

I heard the commotion of hyper, sugar educed teenagers stop as Lauren and Jessica swung open the cafeteria doors as usual. I and Angie were stood at Nessie's locker with her as she rummaged around for her purse.

"Ha! Found it! Dumb thing" She shouted then grumbled. We walked towards the cafeteria and I entered with Angela and Nessie stood at my sides. The room went deadly silent, and people stared, and Lauren and Jess fell back, and blah blah, same as usual. Nothing ever changed. Guys stead hungrily, girls stared with envy and jealousy, and teacher's stood at the sides and watched everything. Everything was the same.

Except one thing.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sat with Ali and Rose at our table. I smiled at them and walked over to them quickly, with the four girls behind me.

"Hey" I said to them as I sat down next to Edward. Guys simultaneously threw dirty looks at Edward and looks of longing and desperation at me. Urgh, that's disgusting. I think Eric just drooled.

"Hey Bells. Got you a soda before all the good ones were taken. Tyler and Mike are having a competition of who can drink the most without either needing the loo or throwing up. Or both" She laughed. I said thanks and took the spare soda.

"Erm Bells haven't you got-" Nessie said to me but was cut off by the obnoxious sound of an angry Mr Carter. _Shit._

"MISS SWAN! Did you unfortunately forget your detention or simply ignoring my authority!!" He screamed at me from across the other side of the dinner hall. Everybody looked between us both.

I stood up with a scrape of my chair and slowly turned to look at him. Oh well, I was in deep shit anyway, so I might as well have some fun with it.

"Hmm, is that a trick question?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I finally faced him. He went purple in the face. Haha! What a douche.

"Don't test my patience Miss Swan! You knew full well that you had a detention and to say you were avoiding it right now would NOT be a wise choice" He continued to shout at me.

"oopsies. I guess I forgot then" I giggled mockingly, doing my fake and pathetic fan girl voice with a flick of my hair. Yes I was really taking the piss now. I heard a snort at the side of me and looked down to see Edward desperately holding in a laugh.

"I've just about had enough of your attitude Miss Swan! My office NOW! And if I have this sort of chat back again I'll be considering temporary exclusion!" He fumed towards me. Man he's really peeved now.

"Eye Eye Sir!" I drawled with a mock salute his way. The whole cafeteria all burst out at that and I slung by bag over my shoulder and started to walk towards the douche bag with the purple faced Martian when-

"You too Mr Cullen! It's nice to know you find Miss Swan being a bother so funny" he said sarcastically. _What?_

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" Emmet screeched out in a stupid ghetto voice.

"Not you, you fool! Edward! NOW!" He shouted again before spinning on his heel and marching out. I turned around and waited for Edward to walk over to me.

"Way to go superman. Your first Detention with Mr Martian man and his purple face" I laughed at Edward. He chuckled too.

"Oh well. At least you have some company now" He winked. _Swoon._

He swung his arm over my shoulders and we walked out laughing at each other, leaving a whole room of curious kids behind us.

* * *

"All due respect sir all I did was zone out in class. It's not my fault your voice is so boring that it sends people to sleep" I said to Mr Carter as I laid back in the chair I was sat on. Edward was sat in the one next to me, looking a little tenser than me but not really that worried.

"Shut up Swan. I've had enough of your attitude to last me a decade." He snapped. I narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well then give me a call in 10 years and I'll give you a top-up" I sarcastically to him. With this Edward burst out again, but quickly covered his mouth. After all, that was what had got him in trouble in the first place. I didn't feel guilty. If it meant I got to spend dinner with him instead of on my own then I didn't care. Yes I could be selfish when I wanted to be. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I liked being in close proximity to him. Nothing at all.

"Mr Cullen. I can see that this is a case of Miss Swan simply being a bad influence on yet another person. I'll let you off this once. Go now" He waved his hand at Edward in dismissal. _Damn, maybe you'll be spending it alone after all._

"I'm actually quite comfy, but thanks anyway" Edward replied and leaned back more. I blanched at him. He just smirked back.

"Nice try Cullen but you being here only eggs her on and I'm not in the mood to be tagged teamed by the pair of you thank you, now leave" He huffed. Edward sighed, but stood up anyway, and turned to walk out, giving me shoulder a squeeze on the way out. _Let it begin..._

* * *

"So she survived the Martian abduction after all!" Edward laughed as he came up behind me at the end of the day, as I was walking to my car. I chuckled at him as he came to my side and slung his arm over my shoulder again. He kept doing that. I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't like it though.

"Yeah, it was a tough call and I thought I was a goner but I narrowly escaped his fangs" I dramatized ridiculously. "In fact I think he might be part vampire too" I pretended to quiver.

Edward let out a low sultry chuckle. We heard Edward's name being called, well more like shrieked and turned to see Jess and Lauren running towards us in ridiculous cheap neon pink heels. _Urgh, grow up skanks._

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us to the beach tonight. It's meant to be really warm and the sunset is going to be beautiful. It'll be like so like romantic" Lauren giggled. I saw Edward grimace out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh.. I-I erm...I don't know I erm-"

"We'd love to" I answered for him, smiling angelically at the two of them.

"We?" Lauren asked sceptically.

"Yeah. Like me and Edward and Alice and Rose and the guys. It'll be cool. I'll tell Angela and Nessie too" I smiled at them. _Yeah I just pissed on your fire bitch._

"Urgh. Leave out the freak with the glasses please" Lauren sniped. I glowered at her.

"Lauren" I warned. I think I was growling again. Who the hell did she think she was being like that with Angela?

"Actually I think Angela is really cool. She should definitely come" Ed ward butted in, putting his hand on the small of my back to calm me down. This didn't go unnoticed by Lauren who glared at it but them looked terrified as she caught me icy stare.

"Yeah I know right. That's what I thought" Jessica giggled at Edward.

"So it's settled then. We'll tell them now" I said chirped and walked off towards the others who had just come out, with Edward following, his hands still resting on the small of my back. I didn't want to admit to myself how great it felt there.

We explained our plan to the others and they all agreed happily.

I got home and got in the shower to relax my body after a long day at school. I turned on my iPod dock and let the music float out then opened my wardrobe.

_Hmm, what to wear..._

**Ok so there is the chapter. Like I've said before, I know they aren't very long but there' nothing I can do without it being centuries without getting a chapter up because of my hectic life** **and lack of computer time. I hope it's ok and remember to review.**

**And don't forget to answer my question at the top of the page please. :)**

**Love you all and free cyber hugs to you all **

**xXmtXx**


	13. Pink Stilettos and Alice?

**OK, HERE IS CHAPTER 13! Wow, I never thought I'd get so many chapters up on one story. I'm not really the sort of person who sticks to one thing for any length of time. I get bored too easily lol. But I have my readers to thank for that because your great support really pushes me to write more.**

**Thanks to: Flurffee, RockenWeirdo, Nez93 and jasper(dot)obsession for your reviews on the last chapter.**

**And ****special thanks**** to ****Nez93**** for her great reviews and messages because they never fail to make me laugh, and keep me wanting to write more and better every time. (and thanks again for the ideas for this chapter) Love you (:**

**Next question: ****(I have two today)**

**Which is your favourite book out of the Twilight Saga?**** And ****Perception on Rose: Love her or Hate her?**

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 13

BPOV

Oh god, why had I agreed to this?!

_Because you're stupid and didn't want to risk leaving Edward on his own with the skanks._

Yeah thanks for that info.

_Just saying._

SHUT UP!

Ok now I had officially gone mad. Talking to myself was never a good sign for a sane mind.

"Bella?! Where are you? Charlie told us to come straight up to help you get ready." I heard the impending doom rise up the stairs in the form of my devil pixie friend.

"AUNTY AWICE!" Mason screeched from beside me on my bed.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Alice, arms covered with clothing bags and hands holding several make-up cases. I was royally screwed.

"Hey there Mase!" Alice said back to Mason as she dropped all the things into a pile and picked up the small child at my side.

"Have you come to give mummy a makeover becauwse I fink that she wooks pretty without it" He grinned at her. _Please let that work, please let that work._

"Yeah she does look pretty without it but after I've finished with her she's going to look gorgeous and that's even better don't you agree?" She said back to him smirking at me, obviously knowing that I had egged Mason on in his attempt.

"YEAH!" He screamed and high fived her. Ok, so now I was ganged up on by the evil pixie and her accomplice.

"Righto, where do you want the stuff Al?" Rose said as she trudged up the stairs with yet more clothes.

"What the hell?! Why so many clothes Alice?" I questioned my lunatic friend.

"Don't worry some are for me and Rose too" She replied. Well that made me feel a little better.

"Right! Now sit! Close your eyes and let me work my magic.

3 HOURS AND 34 MINUTES LATER

"Ok, now I've covered up the mirror, just go into the bathroom and change into the underwear we gave you, and then Rose will come in and help you into your outfit, while I get ready. Time to go downstairs Mason babe. Go see what granddad Charlie is doing" Alice said as she ushered my son down the stairs. She walked with him to the bottom then came back up once he was safe.

16 MINUTES OF SHUFFLING AND TUGGING, AND SQUEEZING LATER

"TADA!" Alice screamed as me and Rose walked out of the bathroom. Rose had gotten changed in there also and quickly did her make up with her compact mirror, (So I couldn't look at myself) while Alice got ready in my room.

"Oh Alice that looks gorgeous" I told her as I eyed her outfit. She had on a black skirt that came to above the knee and flirted out, with a yellow tie around blouse that dipped at the chest to show off her cleavage. The silk material fit her petite frame perfect and she did us a little twirl and pose. She had on a very ostentatious lipstick which was a very bright lilac colour, but Alice pulled it off brilliantly like always.

I turned around to get a look at Rose. If Alice's outfit looked daring it was nothing compared to Rose's. She was wearing a one piece shirted jumpsuit that had a deep plunge at the front to show her generous cleavage and then had diamantes' going across a thin strip a material that went across her collar bone and down into small sleeves. It was pulled in, in the middle to show off her perfect figure, and the just above mid thigh length showed off her great legs. I instantaneously took an ego plunge stood next to her.

They both had on eye catching nail polish, Rose's being a bright red, and Alice's a bright canary yellow. They had on light make up with a hint of eye liner, and then Rose had on her usual bright red lipstick to go with Alice's lilac one.

"And the grand finally" Alice squealed as she pulled the towel off of my floor length mirror. I examined my outfit and my jaw hit the ground. Not because I looked stunning or any crap like that, but if I thought Rosalie's top showed a load of cleavage, then mine was ridiculous. I had on a cream top with thick shoulder straps and a thick strip of material going just across the top of my bust, covered with beautiful beads. There was then a big gap which should a _very_ generous amount of cleavage and then the top came back in a V style with it meeting by a zip, mid torso. This was teamed with a dark wash denim skirt that ended mid thigh. I looked at my hair to see it had been lightly tossed and kept wavy and light, as it would get blown around at the beach. My make up was also minimum, but even more subtle than the girls as I had on a light beige lip glass that made the shine, and draw attention to the light eye makeup that made my brown eyes stand out.

"Erm......Wow" I whispered as I looked at us all stood in front of my mirror. Despite the obvious difference between me and my two insanely beautiful friends, we all looked good. Some better than others, but still, good.

"Right, shoes!" Alice squealed from besides me.

"ALICE! NO! No high heels, we are going-"

"To the beach yeah, yeah I know. I've already thought ahead. Obviously we will not be wearing heels, as they will get stuck in the sand. BUT we can wear....Wedges. They're perfect for a beach party and will still give us the heel but not get stuck." She smiled smugly at herself and her plan. I let out a sigh. I wasn't winning this one.

"Fine. Bring out the wedges" I said with a wave of my hands. This time both Alice and Rose squealed and ran to fetch our shoes.

"Now, we've kept yours really chic. Still wedges, and fashionable but also with a hint of your girl next door sort of thing going on. We know you love converses so we thought we'd treat you to _our _style of converses" Alice grinned. Rosalie let out a purposeful cough.

"Erm don't you mean _your_ style of converses. I just love the original converses. You can't beat them. Even if you do like fashion" Rosalie inputted and I turned round and high fived her.

"Fine, whatever. But either way she's wearing these." And with that she thrust a pair of wedges into my arms. I held them out in front of me and examined them. They were obviously a brand (I did know my fashion thanks to my mum who had thrust me into the world of it after Phil got his big break and the money flowed in) and Alice was right, they were perfect for me. They were like cream, and came around my foot and tied with laces. But behind them was placed about a three inch wedged heel. They didn't look quite as scary as normal heels, so I quickly put them on to see they went perfect with my outfit. I turned to look at the girls to see that Alice had a pair on that were yellow and wrapped across the front of her foot then went up the sides to tie above her ankle. Rosalie had a strappy pair of red ones on that went up the sides and front of her foot and tide in a bow on her ankle also. **(All outfits are on my profile. Please check them out (: )** We examined ourselves in the mirror again, and were happy with the outcome, so quickly all grabbed our bags and a coat in case it dropped colder and were out of my room. We said a goodbye to my parents and Phil, and kissed mason goodbye then went out the door to climb into my corvette. We were meeting the guys up there, and they were taking Emmett's jeep.

* * *

EPOV

Why did we agree to come to this? Oh yeah, because Bella said we would and I would never disagree with her. I would follow her to the edge of a cliff then jump first to ease her landing. Whipped? Yeah, you could say that.

"yo Ed hurry up would ya." Emmett shouted me.

"Aren't we waiting for the girls?" I asked him perplexed. He shook his head so I followed him.

"They're meeting us down on the beach. We might as well grab ourselves a pog" He said, then started looking for a good bit of beach to watch the sun go down. You could just see the slight orange hues begin as the sun started to creep down towards the horizon to hide.

I followed him down and then walked to the left to a trunk that had fallen down and was being washed up by the constant water lashing around. The tide was out at the moment so there was plenty of beach space.

"Man you look smokin'!" I heard Emmett call from a far distance, that I didn't actually know I'd walked, and then let out a wolf whistle. I looked across to see the three girls walking towards us. Rose was dressed....provocatively, I would say. Alice was dressed looking quite sweet and innocent (thank god. I didn't fancy dragging her back home to put something more decent on. Though I could see that was exactly what Jasper wanted to do with Rose). And finally Bella was dressed.....Wow. Just wow. She had her coat in her hand, and her top flitted over her curves, and showed off a great cleavage. It led down to a small denim skirt that ended at her creamy mid thigh, followed by gorgeous long legs and then some Chloe wedges (Like I've said, too long around Alice).

I finally reached them and was able to take all of Bella in. She really was stunning and I was going to have to stop staring at her before she thought I was a pervert. I looked up to her face and saw that she was staring straight at me, eye brows raised in question. _Shit_

I smiled my best smile at her and walked right up to her.

"You look....." I started but suddenly beautiful or gorgeous didn't do her justice.

"Wow, some good use of adjectives there Edward" She teased after I failed to finish me sentence.

"Wow" I finished lamely. She smiled a small smile as the tell tale pink fluttered over her delicate cheeks.

"Is that even a describing word?" She carried on teasing although it wasn't in her voice anymore. Her embarrassed face contradicted her cocky words. I continued to smile at her until we heard the others shout us over and we joined them on the blankets that Jasper and Emmett had set out, to watch the sun go down. It truly was a beautiful sight to see.

Jasper and Alice were sat on the front corner of the blanket leaning into each other and holding hands delicately, showing with their eyes, the feeling that they didn't show with their actions. Their relationship had always been the same. One look between them could portray more than an entire night of another couples physical touches. Sat to our other side were Em and Rose who were wrapped up in each other, arms round them and lips locked. They were always the more obvious couple, never scared to show affection in front of anyone who was nearby. It didn't matter who could see, only that they wanted to kiss or whatever.

And finally, was me and Bella. My heart dropped at the fact that we were at with a good couple of inches between us, just staring out at the sky. Well she was, and I was staring at her. We were obviously not a couple and that annoyed me. Why couldn't I just get up the courage and ask her? Oh yeah, because the last time I got even remotely close to holding her in my arms, she freaked and ran from me. However, unlike then, I now understood why. I swore to myself that night that if I ever saw the man who did that to her I would kill him. I would stop at nothing to make sure he paid and I'm sure Emmett and Jasper, hell even Charlie would help.

The sun was just starting to visibly descend now, and people all around us were taking their seats and holding their loved ones close to their hearts. I looked across at Bella again and was shocked to see she was looking at me too. I was caught in her gaze until she looked down and blushed her signature blush. I knew that what I was going to do could make her run for the hills but I took my chances anyway. I inched myself closer to her and whispered her name. She turned to me immediately. I beckoned her lightly over to me, holding my arm open. She smiled gently at me then to my surprise moved in and placed herself under my arm. I wrapped it around her and leaned my head on hers as hers went to my shoulder. I had never felt as complete as I did in that moment.

The sky was now a haze of purples and reds and burnt oranges, and as the last point of the sun disappeared into the depths of the horizon, I placed my lips on the crown of her head and kissed her lightly, before nuzzling my face into her sweet soft hair. I felt her sigh beneath me and push herself further into my body. I let a smile take over my face as I closed my eyes and basked in the moment of happiness.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella! Quickly catch it!" Alice yelled at me as I quickly jumped and caught the ball before hitting it back over to the boy's side. We were playing volleyball in the dark. Not the best ideas for a clumsy person like me. The guys scored once more and started whooping, signifying that they had won.

"Boy's rule! Girls dro-" Emmett was cut off by Rosalie's hand hitting the back of his head with a loud thump.

We all turned to the sound of Edward's name being called again. _Oh just lovely._

Rose and Emmet went off clearing up and messing around, and Alice and Jasper sat back down again, cuddling on the floor. I started to help Rose pack down the net that Emmett had brought.

I suddenly heard Rose and Emmett burst out laughing and I looked in the direction they were. Edward was stood patiently waiting for the skanks to make their way over to him after they called. They, however, were hobbling along with their bright pink heels on again. Jessica had given up and taken hers off and was now walking next to Lauren with them in her hand. Lauren on the other hand was still trying to be wonder woman. She took three steps, and then sunk. Three steps – sink - three steps - sink - three steps-sink. It was becoming ridiculously hilarious to watch as she alternated from sinking into the ground and looking up, grinning at Edward with her hands held open for him, before sinking again and frustratingly yanking her foot from the ground. It vaguely reminded me of when Mason was first learning to walk, his hands held open, reaching for me as he took wobbly steps across the path. By this point Emmett was on the floor laughing and Edward was trying his best to hold it in like a gentleman, but every so often he would let a snigger slip before composing himself. This went on for about 5 minutes, for Lauren to get about 10 feet.

"HI!" She screeched at him. I saw Edward grimace and give her a small hi back. Everyone went back to what they were doing before the Circus trick.

She stood for about 10 minutes telling him about how great the party was and how they should go for a walk or something. It was frustrating me at how blind she was, and I was wondering why she just couldn't leave him alone.

"So Edward. I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk. Into the woods maybe. It's so quiet and we'd be able to have a little _chat. _If you know what I mean" Lauren attempted to purr into Edward's ear. I'd just about had enough of her and whatever God's up there hated me, must've really wanted to show me up tonight because with a burst of new found confidence I marched my way up to them.

"He said no now back off Lauren and keep your paws to yourself" I fumed at her before clutching Edward's shirt sleeve and pulling him with me. I turned and out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking devilishly. _Shit._

"What?!"I snapped at him when I noticed he was still watching me,as we made our way back to the others. He continued to smirk.

"What was that little outburst for?" He asked me, the smirk seemed to be permanently glued to his lips.

"You obviously didn't want to be there. I was just doing what anyone would do for a friend in need" I tried to lie. I didn't know what he was getting at and in all honesty _I_ had no idea why I did what I did.

"Hmm, Okay." He hummed but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"So tell me Bella. What exactly do you think of me?" He asked me smoothly. _Oh no. I don't think so mister. Get you head out of your own ass and stop thinking you're god's gift just because the skanks love you._

"What do you want from me Edward?!" I snapped at him again. He looked shocked so I took the time to carry on walking away from him. I wasn't in the mood to start answering ridiculous questions.

"Hey wait! I wasn't trying to pry about anything Bella. I was just...wondering" He finished lamely.

"I know. Just forget it Edward. Maybe you should go on that walk after all" I said to him without turning around. I had no idea where my mood swings were coming from but I didn't like it. I was giving myself Whiplash.

* * *

I had been sat on a rock at the far end of the beach for a good half an hour. I no longer felt like having fun and didn't want to be near people when they were just going to ask me what was wrong and the truth was _I didn't know_. It was a sudden feeling that was so confusing to me and I didn't understand any of it. I only wish I did.

"Bella?" I heard my name float by as a whisper. _Please not him. Not now._

"Bella?" He tried again. I refused to answer to anybody. I just wanted to go home and hold my little boy, go to sleep, and have dreams of nothing but me and my son. But the God's definitely had it in for me tonight once again as I felt Edward place himself on the rock next to me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. His words reverberating through my entire body. I felt like putting my fist to his face as he asked the words I had been asking myself for however long.

"I. Don't. Know." I spoke each word slowly and deliberately. "But if anyone else asks me that I swear I will scream" I ground out through clenched teeth. I didn't turn an inch to see his reaction. I wanted to cry. Just open the flood gates and let everything that I didn't know had been there, flow out of me and wash away like a river. But I couldn't. Because there was nothing to cry about. I had never felt so confused in my life.

The next thing that happened surprised me and sent a shiver up my spine. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my narrow waist and he pulled me into his side, tucking my head into the crook of his shoulder and placing his own head on top of mine much like our position earlier. It soothed me way more than it should have.

"Please talk to me Bella. If I've done something wrong just tell me" Edward continued to whisper to me. I could hear the grief and panic in his voice, as it trembled. I let a sigh escape my mouth and dug my head further into his neck, taking in the delicious smell that was purely Edward.

"You haven't done anything. I don't know what's wrong with me I just feel so confused and torn, but I don't know what about. It's so frustrating!" I had started in a whisper much like him, but had gradually turned to a louder volume as I explained how I felt. He hugged me to his side, and it immediately calmed me. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Hey hey! Don't cry. Bella love, please stop. It's going to be fine" He soothed me. I eventually got myself completely calm again and closed my eyes in peace.

"Fancy a walk?" He whispered ever so softly in my ear, his slight stubble tickling my sensitive skin. I nodded my head and he helped me stand up. He took hold of my hand and we set off into the calm, quiet woods. I didn't feel unsafe or threatened, a side effect of being next to Edward.

* * *

"Favourite book?" He asked me. We had been playing 20 questions and I was sure this was his 50th question now.

"Humm, Wuthering heights probably" I told him. He laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him to see what amused him so much. He just shook his head at me and his laughter turned to a slight smile.

"Favourite colour?" I asked him in return. He looked deep in thought.

"I have two that I can't decide from. Blue and chocolate brown" he told me. I asked him why they were his favourite but he refused to tell me.

While we had been walking, we had done a full circle almost and I didn't trip once due to the fact that he would lift me up over every bump and hole in the ground. E were just enjoying each other's silence when a blood curdling scream rang through our ears.

We both recognised the voice instantly and gave each other petrified stares.

And in perfect harmony we both uttered one word....

"Alice"

**Woah!!! What a cliffy! And unlike my last cliffy (which was completely obvious LOL) I doubt any of you will guess what is going to happen here. Muhahahaha! I love being in control LOL. Now everyone better review or the next chapter gets it!! HAHA I've resulted in bribery to get my reviews lol.**

**Please review and answer the questions at the top of my page, and you will get free cyber hugs and Cookie dough Ice cream from me :D**

**Love you all xx**

**xXmtXx**


End file.
